Sushi Caipira
by Skate Fans
Summary: 3. Continuação de Filhos da Escotilha. José descobre um novo talento que vai envolver todos da ilha. Autor: Kater. Tradução: Ana Ford
1. Chapter 1

**Sushi Caipira **- A sequência de Os Filhos da Escotilha

Essa é terceira parte da fic da Kater, começada por Sawyer é um Romântico, seguido por  
Filhos da Escotilha.

Sushi Caipira ainda está sendo escrito, então, também dependemos das atualizações da Kater.

Vamos continuar a nos divertir, pessoal!

**TÍTULO:** Sushi Caipira  
**AUTORA:** Kater  
**TRADUÇÃO:** AnaFord  
**TÍTULO ORIGINAL:** Redneck Sushi  
**AVISO:** Eu não possuo Lost  
**PERSONAGENS:** Skate, Jack  
**CENSURA:** PG-13  
**NOTA:** Esta é uma seqüência de Os Filhos da Escotilha. Acho que virou uma trilogia. Você pode querer ler aquele antes desse.

**NOTA DA KATER**_ Ok, vai ser meio estranho, pessoal. Eu não sei o quão longo (ou curto) vai ficar, mas aqui está. A seqüência de Os Filhos da Escotilha. Eu espero que não estejam esperando muito disso. Eu não tenho muito tempo para pensar em coisas como "trama" ou "arco da estória."  
E vou tentar capítulos curtos por um tempo. Espero postar mais frequentemente desse jeito._

Seja como for, aqui está!  


**CAPÍTULO 1: "Acima do título"**  
(Nos anúncios, quando o nome do ator aparece antes do título do programa ou filme. Reservado para os grandes astros!)

Sawyer acordou no meio da noite com um barulho em algum lugar fora de sua cabana. Ele viu que Kate não tinha acordado, nem Gunner, então, tentou voltar para a cama. Mas, nisso, ele escutou de novo. Talvez fôsse a desorientação proveniente do estado entre adormecido e acordado, mas, parecia uma luta. Ele decidiu verificar.

Do lado de fora, ele tentou localizar o som e quando o fez, viu que era Jin. Sua boca estava amordaçada e ele estava sendo amarrado e empurrado pelos Outros. Antes que Sawyer pudesse reagir, antes que ele pudesse até mesmo fazer a decisão entre tentar salvar Jin ou ficar com sua família e proteger a dele, ele foi amarrado e empurrado também.

De fora de sua própria cabana, Jack testemunhava tudo isso. Ele ficou congelado, observando os Outros arrastarem Jin e Sawyer para longe. Se ele piscasse - a quem estou enganando, claro que ele estava piscando - ele poderia ver Eko e Locke serem arrastado pela praia no mesmo jeito. Tudo que ele pôde pensar foi que nos próximos poucos segundos ele seria o próximo.

Alguns poucos segundos passaram.  
E minutos.

Nada aconteceu. O resto dos homens estava sendo levado para além da linha das árvores, para dentro da floresta e ele estava sendo deixado sozinho. Jack não podia compreender isso, mas, ele não ia ficar ali parado.

Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde até os Outros, até alcançá-los. E, uma vez tendo-os alcançado, ele deliberadamente caiu sobre eles, dentro de seus braços.  
"NÃO!" Gritou ele. "VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME LEVAR! DEIXE-ME IR!"

As mãos dos Outros nas quais ele caiu, prontamente o largaram no chão. Eles continuaram se movendo, mas, Jack se agarrou em um dos tornozelos deles. "PARA QUE VOCÊS ME QUEREM??" ele gritou, tossindo a sujeira e terra que ele estava acumulando dentro da boca enquanto os Outros o arrastavam pelo pé.

"EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ME QUEREM, MAS, PORQUE ELES? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR MEUS AMIGOS PAGAREM POR MEUS ERROS!!" Ele gritou. "NÃO QUE EU JAMAIS TENHA COMETIDO ERROS!"

Ele ainda estava sendo rebocado pelo pelo Outro capengando, mas, agora Jack havia agarrado uma parte melhor da perna do homem e estava sentado em seu pé com as mãos enroladas em volta da coxa.  
"KATE VAI FICAR TÃO MISERÁVEL SEM MIM- POR FAVOR, NÃO ME LEVEM!"

"Ele está fazendo muito barulho," disse um Outro.  
"Ele já nos viu," murmurou outro Outro.  
"Grande, traga ele junto!"

E foi assim que Jack, junto com Sawyer, Jin, Hurley, Eko, Sayid e Locke foram levados pelos Outros.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: "Iniciantes"  
**  
(Aqueles membros do elenco que já estão no palco quando as cortinas se levantam)

Os sete homens levados pelos Outros estavam todos de joelhos, suas mãos amarradas atrás das costas e suas bocas amordaçadas. Diante deles estavam o nem-sempre barbado Tom e alguns de seus homens apontando rifles para os náufragos.

"SKJDVBHSDV SDFIVB AFOVIUH AFDV!!!" gritou Jack.

Os Outros tinha aguentado a algaravia de Jack espalhando cusparadas tempo suficiente, então resolveram tirar as mordaças de todos eles.  
Sawyer falou primeiro.

"Onde está Gunner?! Onde está Kate?!" exigiu saber. "Juro por Deus, se você nos arrastou pra cá pra fazer algo a nossas-"

"Relaxe, Sawyer. Não vamos tocar em nenhum de seus filhos ou companheiras. Precisamos de todos vocês aqui porque estamos impressionados com as sementes que todos vocês plantaram."  
"Sementes?!" disse Jack. "Vocês deviam ter pegado Sun. Eu não plantei nenhuma semente!"  
Não era verdade.

"Estamos falando sobre as crianças, Jack. Todos vocês tem pequenos intrépidos fedelhos correndo pela ilha. Eles são crianças especiais."

"A maioria é minha," disse Jack.  
"Dá pra você calar a boca?" sibilou Sawyer.  
"Você deveria escutar seu amigo, Jack."  
"NÃO!" Berrou Jack, desafiadoramente. "Escute você e escute bem. Eu nunca, JAMAIS, escuto Sawyer, entendeu?" Se acalmando um pouco e pegando fôlego, Jack continuou. "Por que trouxe Eko, Locke, Hurley e Sayid, se queriam apenas os pais? Eles nunca foram pais de ninguém. Deixe-os ir."

Os Outros, de fato, todos que não eram Jack, compartilharam olhares discretos e desconfortáveis por um desconfortável e longo armistício.  
"Seja como fôr," continuou Tom. "Se vocês podem produzir crianças como essas, então, podem produzir o que precisamos de você."

"Mais crianças?" perguntou Sawyer cansadamente. Eles tinham sido amarrados e amordaçados, empurrados pela selva no meio da noite e alienados de suas famílias enquanto dormiam, mas, foi só agora que Sawyer começou a ficar preocupado. As Outras não pareciam muito tentadoras. Nem limpas, na verdade. E Sawyer realmente gostava de suas mulheres limpas. Ou pelo menos mais limpas que a perua sem dente apontando um rifle para sua cabeça. (Era ótimo Kate gostar de chuveiradas.)

"Já estou à frente, Zeke," disse Sawyer. "Minha garota já tá com um pãozinho no forno. E tenho certeza que esses caras vão amassar e colocar pra assar mais algumas broas, assim que nos deixar ir. Bem, talvez não o Jin." E fez com a boca as palavras bala de festim.

"Embora as amemos muito e num grau perturbador," disse Tom. "nós não precisamos de mais crianças. Nós queremos algo mais."

"Eu sei que vocês me querem." disse Jack. "Mas, por que querem meus amigos? Eu lhes darei o que quiserem, apenas deixe-os ir." Ele se virou para Jin. "Quando voltar, conte a todos o que fiz."

Os Outros, surpreendentemente, pareceram considerar isso. Tom levou um de seus companheiros para conversarem longe dos cativos.

"Por que veio??" perguntou Jin a Jack.  
"Cale-se, Jin, tenho um plano."  
"Acho que o que nosso amigo Jin tá perguntando é por que seu plano não incluiu fugir e pedir ajuda assim que viu o que tava acontecendo."  
"Sim, isso também," disse Jin.

"Viver junto, morrer sozinho, cara." disse Jack, simplesmente.  
Todos os homens gemeram e reviraram os olhos.

"Sabe o que seria ótimo, Jackass?" começou Sawyer. "SE pelo menos uma vez você parasse de usar suas próprias frases de efeito pra nos tirar dessas situações de vida ou morte."  
"Alguém aqui me escutou?" protestou Jack. "Acabei de dizer que tenho um plano. Vou salvar todos vocês aqui, se puderem me apoiar e me dar algum res-"  
"Que plano?" interrompeu Sawyer.  
Jack suspirou impacientemente. "Não vou fazer o que eles me pedem."  
"Mas, você acabou de dizer a eles que faria tudo que eles quisessem."

Nesse momento Jack fechou os olhos impaciente, sem vontade de lidar com as constantes perguntas de pessoas de mentes inferiores. Ele pressionou os lábios contra os dentes, inflando as narinas bem quando uma gota de suor rolava pelo lado do nariz. Ele estava com um olhar como se se compelindo a suar para valer. Como se suar fôsse a manifestação física de quão fortemente seu cérebro estava funcionando no momento. E ele estava suando muito mais do que os outros homens.  
"Vou aproveitar meu tempo, Sawyer. Uma vez descobrindo qual a fraqueza deles, encontro um meio de nos libertar."

Antes que Sawyer pudesse lhe dizer que este era o pior plano que já tinha escutado na vida, Tom e seu amigo Outro voltou a ficar à frente deles.  
"Vamos deixá-los ir assim que fizerem algo para nós."


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: "Blackout"  
**  
(Termo de iluminação: apagar todas as luzes de uma vez, deixando o palco em completa escuridão.)

Kate foi a primeira que notou que os homens haviam desaparecido.  
Ana não estava mais com Jack então, ela não estava lá para ele gritar em sua orelha e acordá-la como certamente teria feito. Sun não notou nada também. Ela disse mais tarde que estava tendo o sono mais pacífico de sua vida. (Aparentemente Jin era um persistente apreciador de dormir abraçadinho). Logo, quando Kate rolou pela cama, naquela noite, procurando por Sawyer e não achando ninguém lá, ela imediatamente acordou, dando o alarme. 

"Precisamos ir atrás deles!" disse Kate.  
"Não," respondeu Ana Lucia, aparentemente tomando a posição de liderança agora que Jack estava fora. "Não vamos atrás deles. Quer saber por quê?" ela perguntou, com suas narinas infladas e seus olhos focalizados ameaçadoramente em Kate. "Porque Sun vai acabar desmaiando e engravidando. Porque você sempre acaba arruinando os planos de todo mundo e sendo apanhada. E porque sempre que tenho uma arma em minhas mãos, acabo sendo a mais amiga das atiradoras num jogo de tiro amigo. Por isso!"  
Ninguém protestou e Ana inspirou profundamente, se concentrando e parecendo vir com uma solução para tudo isso.  
"A única solução, a única coisa possível que nos resta a fazer," disse ela, "é nos tornarmos lésbicas."  
Ela, com certeza, pensou rápido naquela solução.

Por mais que Kate quisesse ir procurar por Sawyer e o resto dos homens, ela sabia que não podia. A sua não era mais a única vida que colocaria em risco. E ela não poderia deixar Gunner com seus dois pais desaparecidos. Ela sabia que Sawyer teria desejado que ela ficasse onde estava e cuidasse de si própria e do filho deles.

Havia uma série de coisas que Kate poderia ter feito durante essas primeiras excruciantes horas da manhã, desde o desaparecimento de Sawyer. Uma dessas coisas, entretanto, não deveria ser acordar seu filho de três anos de idade para contar-lhe a novidade, quando isso poderia ter sido adiado até a manhã. Mas, de novo, Kate não era uma mãe convencional.  
Esse foi o motivo de, as quatro da manhã, ela sentar Gunner em frente dela e se preparar para contar-lhe o que acontecera, enquanto ele coçava o sono dos olhinhos.

"Docinho, não precisa entrar em pânico," foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

Muito embora Sawyer tivesse lhe dito que Gunner se parecia mais com ela, Kate sabia que ele tinha dito apenas por que eles tinham a mesma cor dos olhos. Para ela, Gunner era todo Sawyer. Seus olhos podiam ser verdes, mas, tinham o mesmo brilho travesso que os de Sawyer. E ele tinha covinhas. Meu Deus, ela já estava com saudades das covinhas de Sawyer. As mesmas que a faziam se derreter e deixavam Jack louco de ciúmes. E exatamente como seu pai, Gunner detestava cortar o cabelo. Ela sempre ficava tirando-o de cima de seus olhos.

Talvez fôsse a visão de seu pequeno mini-Sawyer ou talvez fossem seus hormônios, mas, assim que olhou para Gunner, ela rompeu em pranto. Provavelmente os hormônios.

"Tudo vai ficar bem!" Sua voz trêmula beirava agora o frenesi. "De verdade, não precisa se preocupar!"  
Enquanto a visão de sua mãe chorando na frente dele começou a se cristalizar na parte 'traumatizável' de seu cérebro, Gunner começou, lentamente, a perceber que seu pai não estava na cabana com eles.  
"Cadê papai?" ele perguntou.

O rosto de Kate se tornou uma massa de dor até que finalmente ela confessou, "Ele provavelmente ainda não está morto!"  
A lembrança de sua mãe lhe dizendo que seu pai provavelmente ainda não estava morto começou a se acomodar na, agora cada vez mais ampla, parte traumatizável de seu cérebro.

Kate assentiu com a cabeça, tentando se compor, piscando as lágrimas e limpando as bochechas molhadas com a manga.  
"Achamos que ele foi levado pelos Outros."  
"Quem é eles?"  
"Eles são pessoas ruins, que vivem no outro lado da ilha e gostam de pegar gente como a mamãe e o papai e levá-los embora por um tempo. Algumas vezes as Outras ficam te apalpando do jeito que as lésbicas fazem."

O garoto ficou olhando para ela.  
"Ana Lucia pode te mostrar como é," explicou ela.

A parte traumatizada do cérebro de Gunner estava começando a ficar um pouco atravancada.  
Pela maneira como ele estava olhando para ela, Kate deveria ter sido capaz de reparar nisso, mas, tudo que ela registrou foi que ele estava confuso. Ela achou que seu pobre menino provavelmente não tinha entendido nada daquilo.

Na verdade, ele entendera tudo.

"Tudo bem, Gun," disse ela, abraçando-o e pegando-o no colo para colocá-lo na cama. "Não preocupe sua doce cabecinha com isso." Ela o beijou no alto da cabeça e o deitou.

"Doces sonhos."

Desnecessário dizer que os sonhos de Gunner não foram nada doces nessa noite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: "Ainda não acabou até Ana cantar"**  
(É uma expressão)

O nascer do dia trouxe com ele várias mudanças na ilha, agora que a maioria dos homens se fôra. O plano de Ana Lucia de transformar o lugar numa Ilha das Lésbicas, embora totalmente ignorada, já estava sendo implementado. Sem surpresa, ela e Libby eram as que estavam dando andamento a tudo. E Charlie, desejando ser aceito e se manter em dia com a mudança dos tempos, também fez uma importante decisão em sua vida e se tornou lésbica.

Kate, determinada a se manter forte frente a ausência de Sawyer, se declarou uma mãe solteira ferozmente independente e estava no momento, tentando convencer Sun a se unir à luta contra a discriminação à mãe solteira.

"Que discriminação?" perguntou Sun.  
"Eu vejo como as pessoas me olham, agora que Sawyer se foi."  
"Acho que eles estão tentando lhe dizer para você impedir que Gunner corra por aí nu, tentando colocar fogo nas coisas... Especificamente, na cabana de Locke?"  
"Ele está passando por um mau momento agora," foi tudo que Kate teve para dizer.

É, a ilha, definitivamente, havia mudado nas poucas horas em qeu os homens haviam desaparecido. De fato, a evidência foi clara até para os próprios homens, assim que voltaram do angustiante ordálio com os Outros, bem a tempo de assistir a um jogo de hóquei regado a muita testosterona, na qual Ana Lucia e Libby estavam tomando parte.  
Poucas horas havia se passado desde sua captura, mas, todos os rapazes que tinham sido levados estavam de volta. Todos, menos Jack. Ana e Libby foram as primeiras a notar a volta. Ambas pareceram desapontadas. Despois disso, entretanto, mais pessoas começaram a notar e correr em direção a eles, felizes por vê-los vivos.

Mas, Ana não iria aceitar isso tão facilmente. A primeira coisa que ela fez como a nova líder da ilha (além do lesbianismo) foi colocar todos os homens num tipo de quarentena. Eles haviam ido por poucas horas, mas, ainda assim, podiam ter sido "comprometidos" afinal de contas. Felizmente, ela já tinha cavado uma cova para colocá-los dentro. Era, originalmente, uma cova para seu próximo "acidente" (na verdade, vítimas, já que era uma cova bem grande), mas, podia ser usada para isso, também.  
Então, antes que qualquer um pudesse se reunir propriamente com seus entes queridos, os caras foram colocados numa cova de 4 metros de profundidade, numa parte separada da praia. Ir vê-los era como visitar alguém numa prisão.  
Ou pelo menos foi como Kate explicou a situação a seu pequeno filho.  
Ela e Gunner se ajoelharam em frente a grade de bambú que cobria o profundo buraco e olhou para Sawyer.

"Pensei que nunca veria você de novo," disse Kate. Ela estendeu sua mão através do bambú e Sawyer a alcançou, agarrando-a como se ele tivesse pensado o mesmo. Graças a Jin, em cujas costas ele estava em pé no momento, para poder segurar a mão dela.  
"Você sabe que eu nunca te deixaria, Freckles."  
"Kate," disse Sayid, vindo de trás de Sawyer. "Todos nós sabemos que você deseja estar ao lado de Sawyer novamente. E o resto de nós gostaria de ir para casa. Então, se você puder-"  
"Shhhh," disse Gunner, estendendo o dedo indicador verticalmente sobre a boca. "Mamãe e Papai falando."  
Sayid olhou para o garoto sem achar graça. Decerto, todo mundo no acampamento achava Gunner adorável, mas, não Sayid. Ele o achava um garotinho mal-criado, com um nome idiota tipicamente americano. O que não estava muito longe da verdade.

Mas, não era apenas Gunner de quem ele não gostava, era de todas as crianças. Haviam muitas crianças na ilha por algum tempo, mas, quanto mais velhas elas ficavam, menos Sayid gostava delas. Ele nunca entendia sua lógica. E elas nunca falavam nada relevante, também. Ele esperava que Jacka Sayida fôsse diferente.

"Sim, Gunner," disse ele, "mas, há outros assuntos urgentes no momento. Kate, parece que tem um grande objeto fazendo peso no no bambú nesta parte coberta. Uma pedra, talvez. Se você apenas-" Suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta quando ele tossiu, subitamente engasgando com um punhado de areia.

"Poderia, por favor, dizer a seu filho para parar de jogar areia em mim?"  
"Estou fazendo um grande jantar de boas-vindas para você, quando sair daqui," disse Kate a Sawyer. Sawyer sorriu. "Que tal um café da manhã de boas-vindas? Estou morrendo de fome."  
"Mas, vocês não vão sair daqui até a hora do jantar." disse ela.  
"Como é que é?"

"Kate, Ana não está aqui, agora," disse Sayid. "Você pode facilmente levantar-"  
"Mamãe, quer fazer xixi!" exclamou Gunner.

"Ok, Gun, vai em frente," disse ela. "Ana diz que vocês todos, provavelmente, ficaram comprometidos e que é melhor que fiquem aqui por um tempo para esquecer tudo que os Outros fizeram com vocês."  
Sawyer riu. "Você não acredita nela, acredita?" E depois, mais seriamente ele disse, "acredita?"  
Ela sacudiu os ombros "É só uma precaução."

"Seu filho está urinando na minha cabeça!" berrou Sayid.  
"Papai, tô fazendo xixi!"  
"Muito bem, Gun." Sawyer voltou sua atenção para Kate. "Nós não estamos comprometidos!"  
"Ok, com certeza, Pookie. Você me conta tudo no jantar, que tal?"

Ela se levantou e limpou a areia dos joelhos. E assim que Gunner acabou de mijar na cabeça de Sayid, chutou mais areia nos olhos do homem.

"Aonde vai, Freckles?" perguntou Sawyer enquanto ela ia embora, ao passo qeu Sayid gritava alguma coisa sobre suas córneas queimando.  
"Vejo você em aproximadamente 14 horas, Sawyer!'

Gunner abanou a mãozinha.

"Volte aqui!" gritou Sawyer. "Locke precisa ir ao banheiro!"  
"Preciso mesmo," concordou Locke. "E não é o Número 1." E sorriu jovialmente.

Sawyer começou a pular, vendo apenas as figuras de Kate e Gunner desaparecendo e consequentemente causando um grande dano nas costas de Jin. Ele também viu, entretanto, uma nova pessoa se aproximando da cova. Eram na verdade, duas pessoas. 

Ana se curvou sobre a cova e escarneceu de seus novos habitantes.  
"Estão gostando da cova?" Perguntou ela a eles.  
"É meio, sabe...quente aqui embaixo," disse Hurley.

"Parece uma coisa que os Outros mandariam você falar," Respondeu Ana. "Só por curiosidade, Jack está morto?"  
Eko respondeu. "Não, ele não está. Ele foi o único de nós disposto a fazer o que os Outros pediram dele. Ele é um bravo e estúpido homem."  
Ana franziu a testa. "Ele vai voltar?"  
"Pode levar meses, talvez anos antes que possamos vê-lo outra vez."  
Ana considerou. "É uma promessa?"

"Você quer alguma coisa ou sua presença é apenas uma punição adicional?" rosnou Sawyer.  
Ana sorriu e enfiou um longo galho através do bambú. Ela futucou todos os homens lá dentro, até chamar sua total atenção.  
"Escutem," disse ela, "Vocês todos vão ficar aí por mais algumas horas. Mas, sei que todos devem estar sentindo falta de uma companhia feminina. Então, lhes trouxe Charlie."  
Ela abriu a grade de bambú e deixou Charlie pular lá dentro.

Ele se pôs de pé e sorriu afetuosamente ao ver seus amigos de novo. "Ei, rapazes. Eu sou lésbica, agora."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "Anfiteatro"**  
(Uma instalação ao ar livre para teatro, geralmente com grande área para cadeiras para prover acomodação conveniente para um grande número de espectadores)

Pela hora do jantar Sawyer saiu da cova. E bem como Kate prometeu, ela lhe preparou um jantar especial de boas-vindas. O jantar especial se revelou ser a carne de porco de sempre. Mas, Sawyer não podia culpar Kate. Não tinha muito na ilha com que ela pudesse surpreendê-lo. E muito menos que ela pudesse cozinhar.  
E então os Austen-Ford se sentaram na pequena mesa do lado de fora de sua cabana. Sawyer estava cortando a carne de Gunner para ele enquanto Kate falava sobre seu dia.  
"Ana Lucia não queria, mas, daí, do nada, Claire disse que estava entrando pra brigada das mães solteiras. E eu tipo, claro! Você é uma mãe solteira, como pude esquecer? Eu não sabia o quanto ela sofria."

Sawyer mastigou um bocado da sua carne de porco e fez que sim com a cabeça, do jeito que a maioria dos homens faz quando eles fingem que estão escutando. "Não quer saber o que aconteceu comigo e com o resto dos rapazes?"  
Kate podia ver que ele estava fingindo escutar. "Certo, os Outros. Pegaram vocês. Eu quase esqueci disso com toda essa coisa de ser mãe solteira que tive que enfrentar essa manhã."  
Sawyer achou ter detectado algum sarcasmo na voz de Kate. "Por quanto tempo você foi mãe solteira? Uma hora?"  
"Sabe de uma coisa, Sawyer, é gente como você que faz tudo muito mais difícil para nós!"  
Ele estava pronto para replicar, quando viu o jeito que o queixo dela estava tremendo, como sempre ficava quando ela estava para chorar. Ele realmente detestava quando ela chorava.

"Baby, não chore."  
Estas palavras pareceram ser um catalisador para suas lágrimas caírem. Ou talvez fossem apenas os hormônios.  
Sawyer se levantou e foi até ela, tomando-a nos braços e tentando acalmá-la.  
"Vamos lá, Freckles, você não quer assustar o menino, quer?"  
Infelizmente, ele estava algumas horas atrasado para alertar Kate sobre como chorar na frente de seu filho pode assustá-lo para o resto da vida.  
"Deve ter sido difícil ser mãe solteira," começou Sawyer, falando para sua nuca.   
"Embora esteja insultado por você não ter fé em mim o bastante, para esperar mais antes de se declarar sozinha."  
Ela soluçou mais alto ainda.  
"Só um pouquinho insultado." disse ele.

"Qual o problema comigo," disse Kate. "Eu nunca chorei desse jeito, a menos quando Jack gritava comigo."  
"Eu sei," disse Sawyer, confortando-a, passando a palma de sua mão nas costas dela. Ela parecia mais calma agora, então Sawyer a beijou na testa e voltou para o jantar.

"É só o Barrigão, docinho," Kate tentou explicar a Gunner. "O Barrigão faz mamãe chorar."  
Ao dizer isso, Kate havia, inadvertidamente, acendido o pavio que iniciaria uma rivalidade de irmãos entre Gunner e o Barrigão. Se sentindo protetor de sua mãe, quase igual ao jeito que Sawyer era tão protetor de Kate, Gunner começou a sentir as primeiras pontadas de animosidade em relação a seu irmão/irmã por fazê-la chorar.

"Então," disse Sawyer, tentando recomeçar a conversação do jantar. "Os Outros. Eles me levaram e aos rapazes. Primeiro nos disseram que nos queriam por que éramos hábeis em produzir crianças tão especiais."

Kate sorriu, secando a última de suas lágrimas. "Ouviu isso, Gunner? Os Outros acham você especial."  
"Daí, eles tiraram nossos calçados. Disseram que estavam vendo se tínhamos quatro dedos."  
"Esquisito."  
"E fica mais esquisito. Eles contaram que a verdadeira razão deles nos quererem era que nós devíamos escrever uma peça para eles."  
"Uma peça?"  
"É. Acontece que eles são viciados em teatro. Por isso eles tem todas aquelas fantasias."  
"Tá brincando."  
"Nada. Sabe por que eles pegaram todas aquelas crianças há uns anos atrás? Eles estavam tentando preencher os papéis de sua produção própria de Peter Pan."  
"Uau."

Sawyer levou uma garfada de carne à boca, mas, parou no meio do caminho quando uma coisa curiosa alcançou-lhe a vista.  
Parados a alguns metros a frente dele, estavam todas as cinco crianças de Jack.

Era uma visão curiosa, de fato.  
Era muito difícil acreditar que eles eram realmente aparentados quando se olhava para eles alinhados daquele jeito. Fora o fato de que eles eram quádruplos.

Jack Juan Locke parecia a criança mais normal do grupo, ele apenas era ainda completamente sem cabelos. Podia ser considerado como um caso de alopecia, talvez, mas, a maioria das pessoas suspeitava que ele, secretamente, raspava a cabeça.  
Jack Eko Jr. era muito mais alto do que seus irmãos e irmã. Ele parecia ter cerca de sete, muito embora tivesse apenas três.  
Jack Hugo estava ficando maior também, mas, não em altura.  
E Josefina era apenas... bem, ela era Josefina.  
Jacka Sayida ainda tinha tempo para se tornar uma linda menina, entretanto. Contanto que ela parasse de torturar insetos.

Todas as crianças estavam paradas fitando Sawyer e sua família jantando. Sawyer resolveu ignorá-los.  
"Eu não sei como eles tiveram a idéia da peça do fato de que produzimos boas crianças."

Josefina rosnou.  
Kate pareceu perceber as crianças pela primeira vez.  
"Oh, ei, pessoal," disse ela. "O que estão fazendo aqui?"

Eles estavam perto o bastante para cheirar a comida nos pratos e estavam olhando com cara de fome.

"Então, Jack disse que faria qualquer coisa que eles quisessem," continuou Sawyer. "E é por isso que ele está na floresta discutindo sobre a direção de palco enquanto eu estou aqui, desfrutando do meu porco."  
"Sawyer!" sussurrou Kate. "Não mencione Jack na frente deles." Ela indicou com a cabeça na direção das crianças.

Sawyer debochou. "Bem, o que eles estão fazendo aqui?" ele reclamou. "Estão me assustando, parados, olhando pra nós desse jeito."  
"Tenho certeza que já vão embora logo."  
"Você convidou eles pra jantar?" Perguntou Sawyer a seu filho. "O que eu lhe disse sobre essas crianças, Gun?"  
"Se cuspirem em mim, peço pemiciina pro papai." respondeu Gunner.  
"Isso mesmo. Agora, sumam!" ele falou para as crianças.

"Sawyer, o pai deles foi embora," disse Kate. "E se fôsse Jack quem desse o jantar pra eles? E se estiverem famintos agora? Eles provavelmente estão apavorados." Kate começou a lacrimejar.  
"Baby, não chore."

Kate se levantou e foi até as crianças de Jack, puxando-as para um abraço apertado. "Tudo bem," disse ela chorando. "Nós vamos ficar com vocês até Jack voltar."  
"Eles já têm uma mãe!" disse Sawyer. "Droga, a maioria deles tem pais bem ali na praia!"  
Ela soluçou ainda mais alto.

"Ótimo!" disse Sawyer. "Traz os bastardos pra cá!"

As lágrimas de Kate secaram imediatamente enquanto ela trazia as crianças para a mesa. Ela deu a criança menor, Jacka Sayida, para Sawyer segurar.

"Vocês querem comida?" Kate perguntou para eles.

"MAMÃE JÁ NOS DEU JANTAR!" Berrou Josefina.

"Oh," disse Kate. "Então, por que estão aqui?"

Jack Eko falou por seus irmãos e apontou para Sawyer. "O som da voz dele nos conforta."  
Sawyer suspirou, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por sua voz terrivelmente confortante. Ele olhou para a garotinha em suas mãos. Ela fungou e gritou, "Jacka Sayida!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: "Fogo!"**  
(A única coisa que você não deve gritar num teatro lotado)

Sawyer e sua agora cheia mesa, estavam aproveitando o jantar, ou pelo menos, tentando aproveitar, tanto quanto alguém pode, sendo observado por 5 crianças. Todos eles pararam o que estavam fazendo, entretanto, quando ouviram uma comoção.

Carregando seu filho consigo, Sawyer, seguido por Kate e pela prole de Jack, foram ver o que era toda aquela confusão. Parecia que as pessoas estavam dizendo que Jack voltara. Dando a volta na cabana, eles puderam ver que era verdade.

Jack emergiu da floresta, parecendo tonto e confuso. Caminhando em direção à areia, ele sombreou os olhos, muito embora o sol já tivesse se posto há algumas horas atrás. Enquanto ele cambaleava adiante, parecendo fraco e sedento, como se tivesse passado por uma longa peregrinação, quase trombando com alguns náufragos que estavam vindo para saudá-lo. Principalmente, ele quase trombou em Hurley, Locke e Eko.

Quando ele os viu, parou, espantado.  
"São mesmo vocês?" Sussurrou ele, com lágrimas saltando dos olhos. "Fiquei longe por tanto tempo."  
Ele tinha ficado longe por menos de 20 horas.

"Vocês ficaram tão grandes... Jack Juan Locke. Jack Hugo." Tomando o rosto de Eko nas mãos, disse, "Pequeno José."

Pelo canto do olho ele viu algo grande se movendo nos arbustos. Era um corpo peludo se esfregando contra uma árvore e se banhando numa poça.  
Seu lábio inferior tremeu. Jack murmurou, "Josefina?" 

Era um porco.

"Ela ficou tão linda," ele suspirou.  
Um erro honesto.

"Hey!" disse Sawyer. "Corta essa. Seus filhos estão bem aqui." Todos os cinco filhos de Jack espiaram por trás dele. "Estão estragando meu jantar."

Jack caiu de joelhos e abriu os braços enquanto eles corriam para abraçá-lo. Foi realmente uma cena tocante.  
"Todos vocês, eu quero fazer um anúncio."  
A cena tocante acabou abruptamente.

"Eu voltei para vocês um homem mudado," disse ele. "O que os Outros fizeram por mim," ele deu uma pausa. "Eu não consigo nem começar a colocar em palavras. E não posso nem começar a agradecer a eles. Eles me ajudaram a ver a luz."  
"Oh, ele está definitivamente comprometido," murmurou Sayid para si mesmo. "Vou afiar minhas facas."

"Eu voltei para vocês hoje, não como um médico, mas, como um homem das artes. Daqui em diante, não sou mais o Dr. Jack José Shephard. Sou o dramaturgo Jack José Shepard."

Ele deixou que um largo e assustador sorriso se abrisse em seu rosto. "Eu escrevo peças, agora!"

Esperando pelos aplausos que não vieram, ele decidiu continuar.  
"Se nós não vivermos para nos deleitar com as peças juntos, vamos morrer sozinhos."  
Nesse momento, Charlie aplaudiu.

"Outro anúncio!" disse Jack. "Eu trouxe alguém comigo. Venha, Alex!"  
Alex, a única Outra que era um pouco sexy no jeito louco dela, apareceu detrás das árvores e foi em direção da praia. Suas calças podiam estar esfarrapadas e retalhadas pela batata da perna, mas, revelavam pernas torneadas e bronzeadas por baixo delas. E, embora, seu longo cabelo castanho fôsse extra embaraçado e, obviamente, nunca fôra escovado, havia algo sedutor em suas ondas bagunçadas.

Ela notou Kate primeiro na multidão e estreitando os olhos, ela sussurrou excitada, louca e sensualmente, "Oi, Kate."

Instintivamente, Kate cruzou os braços em cima do peito.  
"A maioria de vocês já conhece Alex," disse Jack. "Ela já segurou armas contra muitas cabeças de vocês, no passado. Mais recentemente, na sua, Hurley."  
Alex acenou para Hurley.

"Mas, agora, ela deixou seus dias de pistoleira para trás, a fim de se tornar minha nova assistente de roteiro. Na verdade, ela vai ainda, carregar uma arma para minha proteção. Mas, seus deveres principais como assistente de escritor será me seguir por todos os lugares e me assistir em qualquer coisa que eu precise durante o que nós, no show biz, chamamos de 'processo de criação.'"

"Essa é a sua idéia de se vingar dos Outros, Culo?" perguntou Ana. "A pobre menina não merece isso." Ana caminhou até ela e a olhou de alto a baixo. "Você pode ficar com Libby e eu, se quiser." E piscou o olho.  
"Ahh, sim," disse Jack. "Ana Lucia. Alex, está a ex-esposa que lhe contei. A segunda. Desejo que a respeite, ela é a mãe dos meus filhos. Que, por falar nisso, estão parados bem aqui, na minha frente."

Alex se ajoelhou na frente dos filhos de Jack e os olhou em reverência. Ela ficou de queixo caído.  
"Eles são lindos," ela sussurrou vagarosamente.  
"Eu sei," também sussurrou Jack, orgulhosamente.  
"O negro tem o seu queixo."  
"É fabuloso."

Ela se levantou e olhou para Jack. "Você deve ter tanto orgulho de como eles ficaram. Quero dizer, criar filhos na selva, desse jeito? Pode acreditar, eu sei como é difícil. Sequestrá-los, injetar experimentos químicos estranhos neles, alimentá-los. Mas, estas crianças, elas são todas tão lindas. Veja só o jeito como aquele está comendo a camisa de seu irmão. Enquanto ele ainda está vestindo ela. Impressionante."  
Ela tomou fôlego (ela estivera segurando a respiração em admiração, todo esse tempo). "Eu acho você incrível."

As pessoas estavam observando Jack e Alex como se eles estivessem num aquário de vidro, como estranhas novas espécies de animais, capazes de deixar o povo completamente estupefato. A cena bizarra poderia ter se estendido por toda a noite, mas, Sawyer estava assustado demais para deixar que continuasse.

"O que diabo está acontecendo aqui?" ele perguntou. "Jack, você não pode raptar garotas dimenores para satisfazer suas vontades. É admirável-" ele levou uma palmada no braço de Kate, "-mas, eu não caio nessa."  
"Um, é José," disse Alex. "E ele não me raptou." Seus olhos estavam fixados em Sawyer de uma maneira selvagem e esquisita ao mesmo tempo. "Tom disse que ser uma assistente de escritor ficaria muito bem numa ficha de inscrição pra faculdade. Sabe, pra quando eu fôr resgatada."

"Tá certo," disse Sawyer. Ele recuou, subitamente percebendo que Alex estava agora a meio metro de seu rosto e segurando uma caneta e um bloco de papel do jeito que a maioria das pessoas seguram facas de cozinha quando escutam um intruso na casa. "Pra quando você fôr resgatada."

"Isto é tudo por enquanto!" disse Jack. "Vocês podem ir. Eu tenho muito o que escrever."

A multidão começou a se dispersar. Surpreendentemente, Ana não o atirou no chão e o carregou para a cova.  
Muito embora ele estivesse claramente comprometido.

Claramente.

"Kate, espere!" disse Alex. Ela tentou pegar o braço de Kate, mas, ao invés disso, sua mão caiu em cima do peito direito de Kate. Mas, foi apenas um engano. Provavelmente.

Alex tirou a mão logo e Kate tentou agir como se a garota não tivesse acabado de apalpá-la.  
"Sim, Alex?"  
Alex sorriu e olhou nos olhos de Kate. "José disse que você vai ter um bebê. É verdade?"  
Um leve sorriso abriu caminho no rosto de Kate. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "É verdade."  
"Isso é incrível," disse Alex. Ela caiu de joelhos até ficar 'face a face', por assim dizer, com o estômago de Kate.

"Eu não sei direito," disse ela. "Mas, você parece diferente. Quero dizer, seus peitos parecem maiores, mas, vou precisar de mais tempo com eles, pra ter certeza."  
Kate olhou para o topo da cabeça dela.  
"Desculpe," disse Alex, rindo. Ela se levantou. "Você deve me achar um pouco estranha. Mas, é que," ela chegou perto e sussurrou, "Eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher grávida antes."  
"Oh," disse Kate. "Por que não disse antes- Espere aí, você viu Claire grávida."

"É, mas, ela estava tão obviamente grávida. Parecia que ela estava com uma bola de basquetebol embaixo da blusa. Quer dizer, eu nunca vi uma bola de basquetebol antes, também, mas, foi o que eu ouvi dizer que parece. A barriga de Claire. De qualquer jeito, eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher parecer tão magra e ainda estar grávida."

Talvez fossem os hormônios, mas, Kate ficou tocada pelo sentimento de Alex. E agora estava sendo literalmente tocada pela mão de Alex em seu estômago.  
"Ohhh," murmurou Alex. "Um barrigão ."  
Kate sorriu. "É."

"Posso ficar de babá?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: "O Círculo Mágico"**  
(No qual os atores participam antes de uma apresentação)

Era aquela dia da semana novamente; Um dia depois do retorno de Jack, Libby já estava conduzindo outra de suas sessões de terapia. Tendo começado como terapia de casais, se metamorfoseado em terapia de pais e agora englobando toda a família, as sessões eram um sustentáculo na ilha, muito embora ninguém pudesse dizer se a terapia funcionava ou não.

Mas, todos confiavam em Libby. Numa carta muito comovente que ela havia escrito e lido para eles há um tempo atrás, ela assegurara que fôra totalmente licensiada e que nunca, jamais, estivera confinada em uma instituição mental.

Ela também proclamara que o termo 'louco' era usado com excessiva liberalidade em sua profissão e que o MDEDM IV (Manual de Diagnoses e Estatísticas das Desordens Mentais, 4ª revisão), um útil guia para doenças mentais, era na melhor da hipóteses, incorreto e na pior, uma total porcaria.

Especialmente quando chegava no diagnóstico de psicose, esquizofrenia e distúrbio bi-polar - coisas que Libby jamais sofrera. Ela então, ficou de costas para eles dizendo que tinha algo em seu olho e gargalhou nervosamente enquanto seu olho direito pulava descontroladamente. E foi assim que ela virou a psiquiatra residente da ilha.

Um grupo bem grande de pessoas sentou em círculo nos troncos e seus filhos sentaram na areia, à frente deles. Ou pelo menos, a maioria das crianças se sentou.

Os cinco filhos de Jack estavam ocupados num extravagante jogo de pega-pega, sendo Jacka Sayida e Josefina as mais agressivas. Hugo Jr, que já havia se cansado do jogo, se encastelou dentro de um tronco, pensando estar seguro. Ele imediatamente ficou entalado e adormeceu.  
Gunner notou seu traseiro gordo e suas pernas suavemente cabeludas saindo do fundo do tronco e se levantou por um breve momento para puxar as calças do menino. Claire, com sua mão segurando o ombro do pequeno Aaron, de quatro anos, olhou através da fogueira, desaprovadoramente. Ela balançou a cabeça, mentalmente.

Estavam lá Jin, Sun e Soon-Yi, perto deles sentavam Sawyer, Kate e Gunner, a seguir Jack, sua assistente de escritor Alex e seus cincos filhos em frente deles. Ana estava lá, também, de cara feia, parecendo desinteressada e entediada. E perto dela estava Charlie, Claire e o pequeno Aaron de quatro anos.  
Charlie, é claro, não era pai de nenhuma das crianças ali, mas, longe disso ser um empecilho para sua presença. Em todo esse tempo ele jamais parou de insistir que tinha uma obrigação dada por Deus como pai de Aaron.

E falando de lésbicas, Libby estava lá também, sentada calmamente em posição de lótus num tronco perto da fogueira, seus olhos vidrados, enquanto tentava escutar as preocupações dos Kwons.

"Estamos tentando convencê-la que, a longo prazo, matemática é muito mais importante do que literatura americana contemporânea, como vocês devem saber." Disse Sun ao grupo. "Mas, ela realmente adora livros. E tem um livro em particular, de um homem chamado Stephen King. Ela gosta tanto dele que nós simplesmente não conseguimos arrancar de suas mãos. Qual é o nome dele?"  
Jin olhou para as mãos de sua filha, onde o livro estava firmemente seguro.

"Gerald´s Game."

Se Sun e Jin tivessem conseguido arrancar o livro das mãos de sua filha, teriam visto que Gerald´s Game era a estória de um marido e sua mulher que vão para uma cabana revigorar sua vida sexual. A estória também envolve algemas, um chute fatal na virilha, uma aparição deformada e um cão comedor de carcaças.

"Bom livro," disse Sawyer.  
O grupo ficou esperando, silenciosamente, o que Libby tinha a dizer. Ela estava ocupada tentando combater o tédio que estava sentindo há aproximadamente 27 minutos, desde que Sun havia começado a falar sobre os hábitos de estudo de sua filha.  
"Hum." Ela deu de ombros. "Soon-Yi é esperta."  
E parece que isso era tudo que Libby tinha a dizer.

"Aaron e eu temos problemas maiores."  
"Sim," disse Libby, revigorada pela perspectiva de lidar com um caso que não tivesse nada a ver com matemática e crianças asiáticas geniais. "Você fez algum progresso naquilo que conversamos semana passada?"  
"Eu não vou parar," disse Claire.

"Claire, nós já falamos sobre os prós e os contras. Aaron tem quatro anos de idade. Ele está muito grande pra continuar a ser amamentado."  
Claire encarou Libby. "Eu não, vou, parar." ela repetiu, deliberadamente dessa vez.

"Ok," disse Libby, suspirando. "E sobre a outra coisa que discutimos? Está finalmente convencida de que Aaron não é doente?"  
Com tantas tentativas de raptos que Aaron sofreu quando bebê (Os Outros, Rousseau, Charlie) era natural que Claire se transformasse numa mãe super-protetora. E desde que ele nasceu ela estava convencida de que Aaron era doente. Algumas vezes eram assaduras, outras vezes eram cólicas. Quando ele estava quieto, Claire achava que ele estava morrendo. Quando estava agitado, bem... ela também pensava que ele estava morrendo. No momento, ela estava obcecada com a idéia de que ele tinha constantes ataques de febres.

"Alguém pode, por favor, sentir a testa dele!" ela exigiu.  
Alex esticou o braço para sentir. "Não está particularmente quente."

"Isso não é a testa de Aaron," disse Kate.  
Alex havia 'acidentalmente' alcançado e apertado o peito direito de Kate, ao invés. O que era estranho, considerando qeu Kate estava sentada no lado oposto ao de Aaron.  
"Legal, né?" repontou Sawyer.

Alex dramaticamente puxou sua mão como se ela tivesse acabado do tocar um forno quente. Não que ela soubesse como um forno quente era. Mas, ela havia escutado estórias.  
Ela voltou a seu bloco de papel para escrever algumas notas.

Enquanto isso, Charlie havia colocado sua mão contra a testa do menino, mas, Claire imediatamente a tirou com uma palmada. "Você lavou sua mão?" ela perguntou. "Eu sei onde suas mãos estiveram, Charlie. Seus germes não vão chegar perto do meu bebeee!"  
"Ela tá ficando doida, não tá?" exclamou Charlie. "Ela me levou ao lesbianismo, vocês sabem."   
"Oh, só por causa das minhas alucinações?" ela exclamou. "Você disse que não ia mencionar isso!"  
"E não mencionei!"  
"Que alucinações?" perguntou Libby.

Claire respirou fundo e se inclinou. "Em minhas alucinações," disse ela. "Eu vejo... dingos." (cachorros selvagens australianos, mto perigosos, com fama de devoradores de bebês.)  
Todo o grupo olhou para ela por um minuto.  
"Bem," disse Libby. "Sobre isso, Aaron, tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de dizer?"  
O garotinho, que estava sentado entre os joelhos de Charlie e Claire, era a cara de sua mãe. Ele tinha pele clara e era franzino, baixinho para 4 anos de idade. Tinha os cabelos muito louros, quase brancos, aparados, perto do couro cabeludo. Sua caracteristica principal, entretanto, eram seus grandes e observadores olhos azuis, que ficavam ainda maiores através dos grandes óculos de armação grossa para adultos que ele usava. Embora, provavelmente, ele não precisasse deles, à princípio, agora ele, infelizmente, não podia mais viver sem eles.

Seguindo esse padrão, se Claire tivesse encontrado algum inalador na ilha, ele provavelmente, teria asma hoje em dia.  
Com todas essas qualidades, ele poderia ser um garotinho adorável (talvez quase tão adorável quanto Gunner) apenas, se ele não fôsse tão sério. Ele raramente sorria. E estava todo o tempo acompanhado pela sombra da mão onipresente de sua mamãe. Ademais havia aquela coisa toda dele comer cola, o que também lhe tirava pontos.

"Bem, Aaron?"  
Tirando o dedo do nariz, Aaron abriu a boca para falar e numa mistura de sotaque australiando e britânico (em seu mundo protegido ele somente ouvira as vozes de Claire e Charlie, enquanto crescia) ele disse calmamente, "Tio Locke disse que vocês vão todos pro inferno."

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Os Kwons engasgaram e Jin se curvou para cobrir os ouvidos de Soon-Yi.  
"Bem," disse Libby. "Parece que fizemos algum progresso com os Littletons, hoje. Vamos adiante com alguém mais."  
Libby olhou para Sawyer e Kate e internamente, Sawyer resmungou. Ele realmente detestava a terapia. Mas, ele detestava especialmente a idéia de seu filho ir à terapia. Mas, Kate havia insistido e Libby era licensiada, então, relutantemente, ele concordou em trazê-lo junto para as sessões em família.

"Sawyer, Kate e Gunner," declarou Libby, "Problemas? Perguntas? Comentários? Preces?"  
"Bem," começou Kate. "Estive pensando em como Gunner vai reagir quando seu irmão ou irmã chegar. Sawyer e eu fomos ambos filhos únicos então não sabemos se ele vai ficar enciumado ou confuso... ele tem olhado para o meu estômago de um jeito engraçado, ultimamente."  
"Engraçado?"  
"Como se achasse que ele é mau."  
"Mau?"

"Quando eu acordei no outro dia, ele estava com a cabeça pressionado contra meu corpo e parecia que ele estava murmurando alguma coisa em latim."  
"Gunner," começou Libby, "Você está entusiasmado com ganhar um irmão ou irmã?"  
O menino não respondeu.  
"Ele é tímido." Explicou Kate.  
Ele não era.  
"Vamos lá, Gunner, você pode me contar," insistiu Libby. "Você não quer um irmão ou irmã?"  
Finalmente ele respondeu. "Yeah."

"Estão vendo?" disse Libby sorrindo. "Vocês dois não tem com o que se preocupar.  
Mesmo assim Sawyer e Kate subitamente pareceram muito preocupados.  
"Ele está mentindo," declarou Sawyer.  
Eles sempre sabiam quando o menino mentia.  
Suas desconfianças de que talvez Gunner não estivesse muito feliz sobre o Barrigão, não eram mais apenas desconfianças.

"Gunner mentiu ao meu filho esta manhã mesmo," Claire foi em cima. "Ele lhe disse que Os Outros iriam me sequestrar se Aaron não o deixasse brincar com o seu apito contra estupro."  
Sim, Aaron tinha um apito contra estupro. Era para sua proteção.

"Sua primeira vigarice," disse Sawyer numa voz abafada. Ele levou a mão a seus olhos subitamente brilhantes de orgulho e rapidamente explicou que tinha caído alguma coisa em seu olho.

"Parece que você têm um problema com mentiras," Libby contou a Gun numa voz cantada, feliz por diagnosticar problemas. E aparentemente, igualmente feliz por deixar os dito cujos se resolverem sozinhos.  
Gunner, carrancudo e fazendo beicinho, olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu seus pais parecendo tristes. E viu que os pais de Soon-Yi pareciam aborrecidos também. Todo mundo à sua volta estava deixando ele maluco. Naturalmente, ele decidiu descontar em Aaron.  
"Aaron é um bastardo!"

Os Kwons engasgaram pela segunda vez naquela noite e Jin cobriu os ouvidos de Soon-Yi de novo.  
Claire olhou horrorizada enquanto apanhava Aaron para segurá-lo em seus braços protetores, onde, aparentemente, palavras não poderiam tocá-lo.  
"Kate, eu disse a você semana passada qeu Gunner fica xingando na frente de Aaron."  
"Eu sinto muito, eu-"  
"Bela educação vocês estão dando."

Kate só pôde ficar ali sentando, parecendo mortificada, com as mãos se mexendo nervosamente. Ela estava tentando se explicar ou pelo menos defender seu filho enquanto tentava se apresentar numa luz positiva. Vê-la desse jeito, toda enrolada e embaraçada, partiu o coração de Sawyer. E ele não ia ficar ali sentado, sem fazer nada.

"Ei, espere aí!" ele estalou. "Seu garoto acabou de dizer que íamos todos pro inferno e Kate é a mãe péssima?"  
"Sawyer-" Kate tentou interrompê-lo antes que ele dissesse algo que não devesse.

"Bem, e é verdade!" exclamou Claire. "Nenhuma dessas crianças é batizada!"  
"Escuta aqui, Mamãezinha Querida," ele falou. "Kate é uma mãe 10 vezes melhor do que você jamais será. E meu filho pode xingar, mas, pelo menos ele não é um mariquinhas mimado como o seu! E sabe o que mais é verdade? Aaron é um bastardo!"

"Está anotando tudo isso?" murmurou Jack para Alex a seu lado. A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do bloco uma única vez. Ela escrevia furiosamente, erguendo os olhos somente para pegar a reação de Kate. E a de Jack. Jack era o personagem principal ali.

"Estou chocado," sussurrou Jack a Alex. "As acusações feitas contra Kate são completamente absurdas. Eu sempre achei Kate uma excelente mãe."  
Alex fez com a boca as palavras 'excelente mãe' enquanto escrevia.  
"Eu me sinto superior e meio abalado... aqui dentro."  
Ela concordou e anotou tudo isso.

"Vamos nos acalmar," Libby mandou. "Já acabamos com os Austen-Ford, certo? Colocar pra fora seus sentimentos deve ter ajudado muito."  
"Não ajudou mer-"

"Os Cortez-Shephards!" Disse ela cortando Sawyer. "Já que Jack ficou longe por um tempo, por que não deixamos Ana Lucia compartilhar algumas de suas queixas parentais conosco."  
Ela sempre estava ali apenas por que era obrigada, mas pela primeira vez parecia que Ana iria realmente participar na sessão familiar.

"Bem, Libby. Eu quero perguntar a Jack se ele já esqueceu que Alex é uma Outra. Ele está com uma Outra convivendo com meus filhos!"

"Então, Alex está vivendo com você, Jack?" perguntou Libby.  
"Quando aceitei Alex como minha assistente, concordei em lhe prover quarto e comida," ele respondeu. "E é José."  
"Deve ser um pouco estranho para seus filhos. Conviver com uma nova mulher em sua vida. Eu acho que Ana está preocupada com a química de vocês juntos."  
"Não é nada disso," disse Ana.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, deixe ele responder," repontou Libby.  
"Eu concordo, Libby. Química é importante," disse ele. "Existem certas pessoas nessa ilha, como Sawyer e Kate, por exemplo, que vivem juntos como amantes muito embora sua química esteja toda errada."

Kate e Sawyer olharam como se quisessem dizer alguma coisa, mas, Libby ergueu sua mão e pediu que Jack se explicasse.

"Eles tem mais um tipo de amor como o de irmão e irmã. Totalmente errado para um relacionamento. Minha química com Kate, por outro lado, tem muito mais a ver com uma relação adulta. E todo mundo também acha isso."

"Agora, por que não perguntamos a Alex como ela se sente sobre mim?"

"Alex?" perguntou Libby.

"Eu o idolatro."

Jack sorriu e baixou a cabeça em modéstia.

"E este é exatamente o tipo de respeito que todo relacionamento necessita para funcionar," ele continuou. "Não que Alex e eu estejamos num relacionamento. É só que, se estivéssemos, nós provavelmente, seríamos perfeitos um pro outro. Mas, não estamos num relacionamento."

"Mas, ainda assim, ela está vivendo com você," replicou Libby.

"Certo."

"Ele é um herói," Se maravilhou Alex.

A sessão acabou na mesma hora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: "Branco"**  
(Quando membros do elenco esquecem suas falas e não podem continuar, eles têm 'branco')

Se seus filhos não estivessem com Ana Lucia nesta noite, Jack certamente estaria ensinando-os a Macarena (que era o que ele acreditava que os latinos faziam o dia todo). Mas já que era assim, ele ia fazer outra coisa.

A razão principal de Jack ter construído sua cabana onde se situava era porque lhe proporcionava uma vista perfeita da cabana de Kate. Sim, era a cabana de Kate e Sawyer, mas isso era um detalhezinho insignificante. Sawyer não podia ficar lá com ela todo o tempo. Ele sempre saía para cortar lenha ou só por estar mal-humorado.

Infelizmente para Jack, ele escolhera espiar Kate numa vez em que Sawyer estava lá com ela. Algumas vezes, se Jack se concentrasse bastante ele podia abstrair Sawyer de sua visão, mas ele precisava de inspiração para sua peça. A relação desfuncional de Kate e Sawyer era ideal para o que ele tinha em mente.  
Eles estavam sentados nos bancos do avião, do lado de fora da cabana e provavelmente haviam acabado de colocar Gunner na cama. Jack não podia ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas podia ler sua linguagem corporal. Eles estavam inclinados um para o outro e nunca quebravam o contato visual.

Ele deduziu disso que eles odiavam um ao outro.

"Tá pegando alguma coisa?" ele surrurrou.  
Alex estava ao lado dele, espionando também.

"Sim, estou pegando alguma coisa." Ela arrancou um pedaço de papel de seu bloco e o mostrou para Jack. Era um desenho muito real de Kate enquanto ela falava com Sawyer. Só que Sawyer não estava incluído no desenho.

"Alex, isto é fantástico," disse Jack. "De uma pessoa das artes para outra, digo honestamente que você a capturou perfeitamente. Cada uma das sardas está aqui, até minha favorita, uma que quase não dá pra ver perto de sua-"  
"Narina direita," Alex completou para ele. "É a minha favorita também."

Jack sorriu e ele e Alex voltaram sua atenção novamente para Sawyer e Kate. Ou mais precisamente, apenas para Kate.  
"Ela é linda, não é?"  
"Se é."  
"Vou tê-la de volta," ele afirmou.

Alex se virou para ele, com os olhos arregalados. Ela parecia realmente meio chocada. "Houve alguma vez em que você a teve?"  
Jack assentiu com a cabeça. "Quando caímos aqui, meu lado foi cortado. Foi Kate quem me costurou."

Ele levantou a camisa para mostrar a Alex sua velha ferida. Uma horrenda cicatriz que se estendia por toda as suas costas (muito embora o ferimento original tivesse o tamanho de apenas poucos pontos) se exibiu para Alex debaixo da camiseta de Jack. Tinha também várias tonalidades de vermelho e rosa.

Jack relembrou daquele primeiro momento jate com nostalgia. Foi a primeira vez que eles se falaram, a primeira vez que ela o tocou, a primeira vez que ele se gabou de ser médico para ela, e embora Jack ignorasse, foi também a primeira vez que Kate havia mentido para ele. Kate jamais havia costurado em sua vida e as cortinhas de seu apartamento foram na realidade, persianas.

"Uau," disse ela. "O que eu não daria pra ter Kate me costurando."  
"Alex, eu não sei o que é, mas sinto que nós temos muito em comum."

Eles não tinham. Alex era uma ardente jovem do tipo amazona criada numa ilha tropical e Jack era um auto-iludido maníaco por prejulgamentos, atravessando uma crise de meia-idade. Ah, e que também tinha problemas com o pai.  
Jack estava confundindo esta sensação de companheirismo pela única coisa que tinham em comum: sua mútua adoração por Kate. Não que Alex fôsse lésbica ou coisa assim. Ela apenas gostava mesmo de Kate. Muito mesmo.

Kate era sua paixonite de menina.

Se Jack e Alex fôssem capazes de escutar a conversa que Sawyer e Kate estavam tendo, saberiam que estavam falando sobre os eventos daquela noite. Particularmente, os eventos que tomaram lugar na sessão de terapia em grupo familiar.

"Não acredito que você chamou Aaron de bastardo," disse Kate balançando a cabeça. E incrédulamente, continuou, "e de mariquinhas mimado! Ele é só um garotinho, Sawyer. E usa óculos, pelo amor de Deus."  
"E a maioria dos mariquinhas não usa?"

Kate o ignorou, os eventos da noite repassando vez após vez em sua cabeça enquanto ponderava nas ramificações.

"Claire nunca mais vai falar conosco de novo. E você sabe o que isso significa: nada de roupas de segunda-mão para Gunner."  
"Aaron que devia usar as roupas de segunda-mão de Gunner. O menino é uma caveira ambulante! Só que mais pálido."

"Foi ela quem ficou com a única mala cheia de roupas de crianças quando caímos. E eu estava perto de convencer ela de passar pra nós o que não servisse mais pra Aaron."

"Quando precisarmos de roupas, eu posso trapacear e tirar dela. Fácil, fácil. Ela gosta de mim."  
"Você tinha que pilhar só revistas sujas, bebida e cigarro, em vez de agarrar as malas das crianças, né?"  
"Olha, Sardenta, eu não tinha a menor idéia de que acabaria sendo pai de alguma criança durante minha estadia nessa ilha. Até parece que você teria me dado atenção se me visse correndo atrás de sacolas de roupinhas de bebê."

Kate virou os olhos e se reclinou na cadeira, suspirando. Sawyer se reclinou também, esperando que aquela discussão sem sentido tivesse acabado. Um momento depois Kate levou as unhas até a boca e começou a roê-las, suas mãos tremendo ligeiramente. Ela pegou esse péssimo hábito quando estava ansiosamente esperando pelo nascimento de Gunner e agora roía toda vez que ficava nervosa."

"E eu sou uma mãe ruim."

Ela também falava a verdade quanto ficava nervosa.

Ele observou seu rosto emburrado, vendo miríades de pensamentos e sentimentos correndo por seus traços antes de finalmente ela se fixar na melancolia.

"Você tá falando do quê?" Disse ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sua expressão lhe dizendo para deixar para lá, mas ele não conseguiu.  
Ele a alcançou e facilmente a puxou para onde estava sentado, se espremendo para fazer lugar para ela.

"Claire é louca. Você vai acreditar no que ela diz?"  
"Ela tá certa. Eu ainda não aprendi o jeito certo de trocar uma fralda. Como vamos fazer isso de novo?"

Era enervante ver sua Kate, sempre tão enérgica e otimista, reduzida a isso.

"Não importa se você não sabe trocar uma fralda. Ao menos você tenta. Sabe, ouvi dizer que Ana Lucia jamais trocou Josefina, nem uma vez."

"Mesmo?"

"Foi." disse ele, assentindo com a cabeça. "E daí que Gun ficou nu a maior parte de sua vida. E que ele começou a mostrar um interesse estranho por fogo. E que em vez de só dizer oi, ele as vezes joga as crianças no chão. Não quer dizer que você é uma mãe ruim."

Sentindo seu sorriso contra ele, Sawyer a apertou mais forte nos braços. 

Enquanto Sawyer e Kate passavam a noite sentados fora de sua cabana, a área recentemente ocupada na frente da cabana de Jack estava agora vazia. Parecia que Jack e Alex tinham se recolhido por naquela noite.

Quando Sayid passou pela cabana de Jack ele pode ouvir ruídos de beijos molhados e sons de gemidos desenfreados e efeminados falando o nome "Kate."  
Definitivamente Jack.

Sayid tentou rapidamente dar o fora dali antes de ser lamentavelmente inteirado de mais barulhos estranhos, mas um novo som o parou em seus passos. Uma segunda voz, desta vez feminina. Chamando "Kate", também.  
Definitivamente Alex?

Sayid balançou a cabeça e retomou os passos ligeiros.

"Definitivamente comprometido," disse ele a si mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "Ponto"**  
Pessoa que, durante a apresentação, fornece as falas para os atores caso eles tenham 'branco'.

Com uma toalha e um frasco de xampú em uma das mãos e segurando a mão de Gunner com a outra, Sawyer caminhava pela praia até que ele e seu filho estivessem bem perto da água.

Desejando dar uma folga para Kate, decidiu dar, ele mesmo, o banho em Gunner dessa vez.  
Mas não na escotilha nem nas cavernas ("banhos com água doce são pra frescos," disse ele ao filho).

Ele ajudou Gunner a tirar a camiseta e o deixou tirar as próprias calças enquanto fazia o mesmo.  
Quando Sawyer ficou só com seus boxers e Gunner com seu calção de banho, eles entraram no oceano.

Sawyer se sentou perto da areia, mas afastado o bastante para que a água chegasse até a barriga de Gunner.

Sentado entre as pernas do pai, o menino encheu seu único brinquedo de banho, uma cumbuca feita de meia casca de côco, e começou a jogar a água na cabeça de Sawyer.

Sawyer riu enquanto a água caía por seu rosto. A verdade era que ele adorava dar banho em Gunner.  
E embora ele quisesse dar um descanso para Kate, ele também usufruía deste tempo com seu filho. Estar na água com ele, apenas brincando, lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade.  
Um dia ele lhe ensinaria a nadar.

Sawyer espremeu um pouco de xampú na palma de sua mão e jogou o frasco em direção da areia.

"Você sabe que a mamãe não gosta que você diga palavrão."  
Ele começou a correr a mão pelos cabelos do menino, massageando-o com o xampú. "E ela não gosta quando você mente, também."

"Você gosta?" O menino encheu seu côco e ficou olhando enquanto derramava a água.

Sawyer riu. "Não interessa o que eu gosto, garoto. Você não quer deixar a mamãe feliz?"  
Gunner fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Bem então, você tem que ser um bom menino. Você não pode mais ficar chamando os outros meninos de bastardo. Pelo menos, não na frente de outras pessoas. E você não pode contar mentiras, também. Você tem que fazer a sua mamãe parecer a melhor mãe desta ilha."

"Ela é!" Exclamou Gunner. "Ela é a melhor mamãe!"

Sawyer sorriu. "Yeah, ela é," ele concordou.

Gunner pegou um pouco da espuma do xampú de sua cabeça e aplicou na barba de Sawyer, colocando suas mãos nas bochechas do pai.

"Tô te dando banho, também." ele disse, entusiasmado.  
O sorriso do filho sempre causava o mesmo efeito em Sawyer. "Brigado, Gun!"

Pelo canto do olho Sawyer pôde ver Jin e Soon-Yi vindo pela praia carregando alguns apetrechos de pesca. Eles pararam nas pedras, não muito longe de onde Sawyer e Gunner se banhavam.

"De todas os malditos lugares dessa praia," murmurou Sawyer. Ele foi visto por Jin e acenou-lhe. "Levando a filha pro trabalho, Teriyaki?"

Jin não entendeu, mas acenou de volta de qualquer maneira.

"Oi, Soony!" gritou Gunner. A menina o viu e acenou também.

"Ohh," murmurou Sawyer pachorrento, rindo de forma significativa. "Já entendi o que tá acontecendo aqui. Você tem uma queda por Soon-Yi, hem?"  
"Tenho o quê?"  
"Você gosta dela! Acha ela bonita."  
"Eu acho mamãe bonita."

"Sim, Gun, mamãe é muito bonita. Mas você não pode passar a vida comparando as garotas que conhece com sua mãe. Nenhuma garota é igual a mãe de um garoto."  
"Não," concordou Gunner, distraído com seu brinquedo.

"Foi uma boa escolha, filho. Não que você tivesse muita alternativa." Ele estremeceu ao pensamento de Gunner gostar de Josefina. "Aposto que Soon-Yi quando crescer vai ficar uma garota muito quente."

"Soony tá com frio?"  
Sawyer riu e pegou os braços do menino, fazendo cócegas em suas axilas com seus dedos envoltos em espuma. "É só uma expressão, Gun."

Gunner, tendo apenas 3 anos de idade, não entendia exatamente tudo que Sawyer estava dizendo, mas ele gostava de ser um ouvinte atento. Ele continuava a esfregar a barba de Sawyer e a fazer festinha em suas bochechas.

"Mas lembre, nunca deixe ela te convencer que acender fósforos ajuda nas preliminares."  
"Tá." 

Não muito longe dali, Gunner e Sawyer ouviram uma familiar voz anasalada britânica.  
Seguindo o olhar de Gunner, Sawyer pôde ver Charlie se arrastando pela água, indo de um lugar para outro. Ele não estava nadando, decerto, mas ele continuava olhando para baixo e enfiando a cabeça na água.

Nisso Sawyer notou que Aaron estava lá também, de joelhos na água. Ele estava vestindo apenas sua roupa de baixo, seus óculos e seu apito para estupro.

"De todos os malditos lugares dessa ilha eles tinham-"  
"Oi! Sawyer!" gritou Charlie. Ele rapidamente pegou a mão de Aaron e o trouxe junto para onde Sawyer e Gunner estavam.

"Ei, Charlie," disse Sawyer, fingindo interesse. "Dando um banho em Aaron, também?"

"Certo! Banho! É isso que estamos fazendo." Charlie estava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Mais ou menos como alívio por não ter tido que pensar numa mentira para dizer. "Aaron e eu estávamos passeando pela praia- quero dizer, nós já estávamos na água, tomando banho, quando ele viu alguma coisa flutuando."

Sawyer pareceu cético. Desde que Aaron nasceu, as razões para Charlie trazê-lo para a água foram altamente suspeitas.

"Por acaso vocês viram alguma coisa por aqui?" perguntou Charlie a Sawyer. "Uma coisa quase toda azul? Feita de gesso? Parecendo uma estátua da virgem Maria?"

Agora Sawyer estava totalmente cético.

"Você disse para Claire que estava levando Aaron para um banho, né?"  
"Não, Claire estava cochilando. Não se preocupe, vamos voltar antes dela acordar."  
"Charlie, seu idiota! Ela vai acordar gritando atrás do moleque."

Ele pareceu não escutar. "Acho que vi alguma coisa ali! Vigie Aaron."

Antes que Sawyer pudesse protestar, Charlie estava correndo pela água, deixando o pequeno e pobre Aaron com Sawyer e Gunner. As mesmas pessoas que o chamaram de bastardo e mariquinhas mimado na noite anterior. Compreensivelmente, ele parecia assustado.

Sawyer suspirou, sabendo o que tinha que fazer. "Escute, Aaron, sinto muito ter te chamado de maricas na noite passada. Você não é um maricas. Você tá parecendo muito corajoso na água assim, sem a mão da sua mãe no seu ombro. Droga, talvez você até consiga se bronzear."

O menino simplesmente olhou para ele através das gotas de água pingando de seus óculos.

"Gunner quer se desculpar por te xingar também."  
Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para Gunner e ficou observando enquanto ele olhava para o outro menino.

"Desculpe," ele murmurou.  
"Ótimo," disse Sawyer. "Agora podemos ser amigos de novo."

Aaron olhou de Sawyer para Gunner. E depois de um minuto encarando os dois ele pegou seu apito para estupro e o soprou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Por um momento depois dele ter apitado, houve um silêncio ensurdecedor. Tudo ficou quieto. Sawyer sabia que era apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade.

"Oh, mer-"

"ALGUÉM LEVOU MEU BEBÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"

Enquanto a voz de Claire se espalhava pelo ar um verdadeiro pandemônio eclodia pela praia.

Claire correu para fora de sua cabana, chorando e caindo de joelhos em angústia. Jack pulou para fora de sua cabana, balançando cegamente sua semi-automática. Alex corria bem atrás dele, e seu cabelo, incidentalmente, estava mais despenteado do que que de costume. Locke saiu de sua cabana também, estalando os ossos do pescoço e enrolando as mangas curtas de sua camiseta enquanto fechava os punhos.

A cabeça de Charlie saiu da água, alheio e aborrecido. "Não achei nada aqui-"

"Pegue ele!" gritou Sawyer.

Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Charlie pegou Aaron e começou a carregá-lo de volta à praia tentando ensaiar uma explicação crível antes de começar a falar com todo mundo. Enquanto passava por ele, Sawyer pôde ouvir ele resmungando alguma coisa de Jesus ter mandado ele fazer isso.  
Parecia que ele nunca aprendia a lição.

Sawyer pegou a cumbuca de côco de Gunner e a encheu de água. Usando sua mão como uma espécie de dique no alto da testa do menino, ele entornou a água sobre o cabelo, tirando o xampú e se certificando de não deixar cair em seus olhos.

"Acabou o banho," lhe disse Sawyer.

Ele saíram da água e chegaram na areia bem na hora em que os nós dos dedos de Locke colidiram com o queixo de Charlie.

Sawyer deixou Gunner pingando na areia para pegar a toalha e as roupas que haviam deixado a alguns metros de distância.

Gunner não estava parado distante de onde Jin e Soon-Yi estavam. Ambos estavam sentado no chão onde Jin estava ensinando a filha o jeito certo de dar nós numa rede.

Quando Gunner viu Jin segurando as duas pontas de uma corda, ele automaticamente se lembrou de uma vez, há pouco tempo, quando Kate tentou lhe ensinar a dar laço no sapato. Ele não tinha nem sapato com laço, mas ela ainda assim queria ensiná-lo, usando o sapato dela. Foi um dos melhores momentos de Kate como mãe.

Ele se lembrou de um versinho que ela lhe ensinou para ajudá-lo a dar nós.  
Ele lembrou do coelhinho pulando por cima e do coelhinho correndo por baixo.

E ele achou que podia ajudar Soon-Yi também.

"É sobre coelhinhos!" Ele gritou.

Soon-Yi olhou para ele. E tudo que pôde ver foi Gunner em toda a sua glória.

E foi tudo que Jin viu também. Ele prontamente protegeu a vista de Soon-Yi com sua mão e murmurou algo sobre o BebêLixoBrancoNu.

Ela não ia ficar paquerando meninos nus na sua frente.

Sawyer chegou rápido para embrulhar Gunner em sua toalha e jogá-lo em cima do ombro como um tapete enrolado. Ele saiu andando, e Gunner balançando no ombro de Sawyer, ficou olhando para Soon-Yi debaixo das dobras da toalha que caíam sobre seus olhos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Chamada de Elenco**  
(Quando as pessoas fazem os testes, etc)

Sawyer podia não saber que horas eram, mas ele sabia que era uma hora indecente para ser acordado. Gunner nem havia se levantado ainda e era ele quem geralmente acordava todo mundo.

A batida incessante na porta continuou, alta e obnóxia. Sawyer podia contar quatro pares de mãos batendo mas ele não ligava se fossem mil. Ele enterrou sua cabeça debaixo do travesseiro da Oceanic Airlines, determinado a não acordar.

"ALÔ," alguém gritou de fora. "ACORDEM! ABRAM A PORTA!"

A voz filtrou pelo algodão de seu travesseiro, mas mesmo abafado ele ainda pôde reconhecê-lo.

Do seu lado ele pôde ouvir Kate gemendo aborrecida um segundo antes dele sentir os pés dela chutando-o e empurrando-o para fora da cama.  
Ele já sabia muito bem interpretar esses gestos.

Ela havia pegado o costume de empurrá-lo da cama toda vez que estava muito cansada/com preguiça para levantar e atender alguma coisa.

Tudo começou na noite que Gunner nasceu e começou a chorar no meio da noite e ela empurrou Sawyer para fora da cama, o que significava "Pega ele," ou "troque ele" ou "alimente ele".

E quando perguntou como, exatamente, ele poderia alimentá-lo, considerando que não tinha as partes especificamente femininas requeridas, ela respondeu jogando um travesseiro nele. Com força.

Dessa vez, a julgar pela força do empurrão e do gemido que acompanhou ele sabia que o que ela queria dizer era: "ABRE LOGO ESSA MALDITA PORTA."

Ele estava caído na areia e completamente acordado, agora. E pôde ver Kate rolar no colchão que ele tinha roubado da escotilha. Ela já havia voltado a dormir.  
E as batidas continuavam.

Se levantando, ele foi até a porta e a abriu.

"É melhor que alguém esteja morto ou morrendo," ele admoestou numa voz baixa e rouca, pesada de sono.

O cinzento do amanhecer lançavam sombras sobre as faces das quatro crianças paradas na porta de Sawyer.  
Os quádruplos de Jack, chatas como sempre, subitamente se transformaram de um bando de pestinhas em queridinhos sorridentes. Sawyer ainda via o bando de pestinhas.

Josefina, a que havia exigido que a porta fõsse aberta, se inclinou para dentro e espiou atrás de Sawyer para ver a figura adormecida de Kate. Era exatamente como Jack sempre fazia, toda vez que ele vinha até a cabana de Sawyer antes dela acordar.  
Sawyer não pôde acreditar.

"O que vocês querem?!" Ele sibilou, tentando não alterar a voz por causa de Gunner e Kate.  
"E eu não quero que você me diga," disse ele, apontando um dedo acusador para Josefina. "Você ainda não aprendeu o que é 'voz para interiores' ."

Jack Hugo lhe estendeu uma folha de papel enquanto Jack Juan Locke disse, "Nosso pai. Quer que venham. A uma. Chamada de elenco."

Sawyer apanhou o pedaço de papel, qeu rezava,  
"CHAMADA PARA ELENCO ABERTO PARA A PEÇA DE JOSÉ  
Tragam seu talento, pessoal. Só quero o melhor.  
3 da tarde, ao lado da minha cabana.  
Façam um currículo de todas as experiências teatrais anteriores se tiverem. E nem se incomodem em fazer teste se não tiverem. A menos que você seja Kate. Se você é Kate, pode fazer tantos testes quantos quiser, baby."

Eram escritos à mão e Sawyer pôde ver que o resto das folhas nas mãos de Jack Hugo também eram.

"Nunca mais voltem a me acordar."  
E com essa, ele bateu a porta na cara dos quádruplos.

Claire estava hiperventilando. Depois começou a chorar. E a guinchar.

"ALGUÉM LEVOU MEU BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ."

E depois de mais alguns guinchos, ela abruptamente parou, secando os olhos e sorrindo.

"Ok, foi ótimo, Claire," disse Jack. "Mas a fala era, na verdade, 'obrigado, José, por me salvar daquele pervertido. E acho que talvez, e apenas talvez, esteja me apaixonando por você, José."

Embora Claire estivesse entusiasmada e ávida para entrar na peça, pelo jeito com que Jack sussurrou nos ouvidos de Alex e pelo jeito com que Alex riscou algo em seu bloco, não parecia que ela havia conseguido o papel.

As audições haviam começado há uma meia hora atrás quando Jack saiu de sua cabana.  
Ele havia levantado os olhos para o brilhante céu azul, suas mãos fazendo uma pala contra o sol sobre os olhos. Ele suspirou profundamente, sorvendo o fresco ar da praia. Não havia brisa e estava quente como o inferno. Condições perfeita para formar um elenco. As interpretações sempre ficavam mais intensas quando os atores suavam fortemente, especialmente na área do rosto. Bagos de suor pingando da testa de alguém seria ouro. Talvez o calor pudesse fazê-los gritar suas falas. Isso seria fantástico, contemplou ele a hipótese.

Ele havia achado um bom lugar alguns metros adiante de sua porta e levou uma grande placa de madeira para o chão. Estava escrito AUDIÇÕES PARA SUSHI CAIPIRA - INÍCIO DA FILA em grossas e borradas letras em marrom.

"Está bom," exclamou Alex.  
Jack deu uma cheirada no cartaz. "Teria ficado melhor se tívessemos arranjado tinta, mas enfim."

"Devia ter usado marcadores, jackass!" disse Sawyer. Ele estava lá às 3 em ponto porque Kate o havia arrastado junto.  
Alex e Jack tinham procurado por horas, tentando encontrar algo apropriado para escrever na madeira, mas acabaram desistindo logo. Originalmente, havia várias caixas de marcadores na escotilha, mas eles tinham desaparecido misteriosamente tempos atrás. Curiosamente, os bolsos de Sawyer estavam cheios.

Jack e Alex tinham usado toda a tinta de suas canetas escrevendo cada página dos numerosos scripts. Eles tinham gastado tempo compartilhando estórias um com o outro. (Jack compartilhava estórias e fantasias sobre Kate enquanto Alex compartilhava estórias e fantasias sobre os peitos de Kate.)

De qualquer maneira, um grande número de pessoas havia se amontoado na frente da cabana de Jack, esperando pelas audições começarem.  
Embora Jack entendesse isso como um sinal de sua popularidade como Artista, líder da comunidade, além de bonitão popular ca região, aquilo era muito mais um indicador do nível de tédio da ilha. Este era basicamente o único passatempo da cidade. Ele se virou e viu todos engasgarem e olharem para ele em assombro.  
Eles obviamente o respeitavam e admiravam muitíssimo.

Na verdade, eles estavam reparando na sua aparência.  
A camiseta suada, sem mangas, a mochila nas costas, o choro e a figura de ação do superherói doutor Jack Shepard já eram. No alto de sua cabeça se encontrava uma boina vermelha que ele achara na bagagem de Sayid, cuja insígnia ele rasgara (ele achou melhor não se afiliar com a Guarda Republicana).  
Seus olhos agora fitavam através de óculos de armação quadrada, sem as lentes (ele não queria arruinar sua visão perfeita).

Um leve bigode decorava seu anteriormente fino lábio superior. Ou talvez fôsse apenas sujeira. (Ninguém quis chegar perto para verificar).  
E debaixo de seus lábios com buço, um cavanhaque postiço se fazia notar para o grupo de pessoas. Uma blusa preta apertada, de mangas compridas, cobria seu corpo, um dos mamilos espiava para fora através de um buraco, como que dando um alô. Espantosamente ele tinha encontrado até um par de calças brancas de marinheiro para completar sua nova persona.

O que se apresentava diante deles era um homem transformado, forjado na chama da criatividade e nas roupas do avião que ninguém mais da ilha queria. 

No momento ele estava sentado com Alex em cadeiras trazidas da escotilha. Diante deles estava uma mesa de ping pong - também emprestada da escotilha - abanguçada com dúzias de folhas em branco espalhadas e alguns poucos currículos. O de Charlie, em cima da pilha, era simplesmente um dos muitos discos do Driveshaft que ele tinha levando na bagagem.

"Próximo!"

John Locke caminhou até o espaço designado como 'palco' e esfregou a palma da mão em sua cabeça calva contemplativamente. "Ela não vai ser. Sua maldita musa muito tempo. E meu nome é James Fordham, Jackass," disse ele.

"Não foi um teste ruim até que ele acrescentou, "E todos sabemos disso!"

"Certo, ok, não adicione nada às minhas falas," disse Jack. "As palavras contidas nestas páginas que estão em suas mãos - este roteiro - são geniais. Quaisquer adições serão pobres reflexos de uma chama mortiça em comparação. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, John."

Locke caminhou para fora do palco, passando por Sayid que estava entrando nele. Sayid, o mais apático dos sobreviventes (sem contar Ana Lucia), pode ter surpreendido todo mundo por fazer teste para a peça de Jack. Mas ele estava para surpreender muito mais com sua leitura impecável.

"Antes de começar eu gostaria de dizer que embora James Fordham, o personagem para qual estou fazendo teste, seja claramente um clichê de vilão unidimensional, feito para parecer mais idiota por seu sotaque caipira, ainda consigo vislumbrar alguma esperança de trazê-lo à vida."

Ele pigarreou e começou.

"Posso ser um caipira, Bronzeada, mas tenho um mundo de conhecimento pra te ensinar lá nos fundos do restaurante. E por um mundo de conhecimento, quero dizer um mundo de agarração."

('Bronzeada' era o pobre substituto para 'Sardenta' mas por incrível que pareça, Sayid fez funcionar.)

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou olhando pra Alex e Jack esperando pela crítica.

Jack se recostou na cadeira e bufou por seus lábios abigodados enquanto procurava por alguns papéis a frente dele. Ele pegou o currículo e passou os olhos por ele. "Você é," ele parou, examinando o currículo de Sayid, "do Iraque, está certo?"

"Sim, está correto."  
"Aham, então isto te faz o que, indiano?"  
Sayid olhou seriamente para Jack. "Sou iraquiano."

"Ok, ok, bom pra você," disse Jack condescendente, "Vou ser bem direto. Quando escrevi a parte de James Fordham, não tinha um indiano em mente."  
"Sou iraquiano!" gritou Sayid. "Eu estudei no exterior, fiz mestrado em teatro em Juiliard! Eu fiz Shakespeare no teatro mais prestigiado do Oriente Médio! Meu sotaque sulista é inigualável!"

Jack sorriu e entortou a cabeça em direção de Alex. "Vou ter que tirá-lo do palco," disse ele. "Já estive em Phuket. Eu conheço um indiano quando vejo um."

Embora a visão do soldado sendo enxotado para fora como um pária pudesse ter extraído pelo menos um risada de desprezo de Sawyer, ele estava ocupado demais ficando dolorosamente entediado para sequer notar. Ele preferia estar cortando lenha.  
Ou dormindo.  
Ou arrancando os olhos fora.  
Ou qualquer outra coisa.

Para passar o tempo ele tinha apanhado o roteiro de Kate e dado uma olhada pelas páginas para ver exatamente para o que ela estava fazendo teste.

A sinopse da peça, seguia mais ou menos assim:

Um perfeito e reverenciado médico latino de uma grande cidade, Jose Manuel Luis Fernando Guadalupe Eduardo Christina Arturo Stuart Diego Montoya Shepardo, abre mão de sua vida material para se tornar um artista no coração da América. Como acontece com todos os complexos e atormentados artistas famintos, ele arruma um bico como lavador de pratos no Sushi Caipira, um restaurante japonês no Kansas. Ele odeia seu chefe caipira abusivo, James Fordham e está prestes a ir embora quando um dia uma linda mulher, Kay Austen, aparece no restaurante para tentar o emprego de garçonete. Ela é contratada no ato pelo chefe, que começa a molestá-la sexualmente toda vez que surge uma oportunidade.

José decide ficar para protegê-la de James e para usar Kay como sua musa. Kay na verdade é uma fugitiva da polícia e o medo e a solidão que vem junto com sua existência deplorável e vergonhosa cobra um preço em sua psiquê, levando-a a um caso com o chefe pervertido deles. Kay, na verdade, acha José muito mais atraente, mas sendo ele um ex-médico e um atual-artista/lavador de pratos, ele está dolorosamente muito acima dela, e ela tem que se contentar com James.

Kay ajuda José com sua arte e eles formam uma forte e platônica ligação. Graças a Kate a arte de José deslancha e se torna o assunto da cidade do Kansas. Ele proclama seu amor por Kay e lhe pede que deixe o Sushi Caipira com ele, para sempre. Kay, não pode e confessa que ela é realmente uma fugitiva da polícia e que James sabe - e a está chantagendo para que fique com ele. Horrorizado com esta vilania, José luta para salvar Kate do maléfico James e eles vivem felizes para sempre, numa grande casa com cerca branca, um pastor alemão, 5 filhos e uma mini-van.

Também, numa parte da peça, José salva um monte de gente de comida envenenada ou coisa assim.

Sawyer observou Gunner correndo em volta com Soon-Yi e Jack Eko e desejou estar se divertindo tanto como o filho parecia estar.  
Kate o trouxe de volta de seu sonho.

"Você acha que eu devo dizer minhas falas com sotaque britânico?"

Sawyer se virou para olhar para Kate. "A peça se chama Sushi Caipira, Sardenta."  
"Eu sei, mas acho que Kay devia ter um sotaque britânico. Ela fica mais digna."

Kate estava fazendo teste para o papel da garçonete e não, ela não ficava mais digna.

"Você sabe fazer sotaque britânico?"

"O rei roeu a roupa do rei de Roma."

Não, a resposta era que ela não sabia.

Enquanto Sawyer estava parado olhando para Kate - e somente olhando por que ele sabia que insultar o horrível sotaque britãnico dela resultaria numa explosão hormonal- Charlie se virou para eles na fila.

"Você acha qeu Kay deve ter um sotaque britânico?" ele perguntou deliciado. "Fantástico! Estou fazendo teste para a parte de Kay Austen, também."

Kate sorriu para ele, mas seus olhos traíram seus pensamentos maliciosos. "Boa sorte, Charlie."

Foi só quando ele se virou para frente que ela murmurou para Sawyer, "Não tem como ele ficar com o papel. Meu sotaque é muito melhor."

Jack chamou Charlie para o teste.

E foi a vez de Sawyer dizer algo. "Claro que você vai pegar o papel! Você está fazendo teste para um personagem chamado Kay Austen! Seu nome é Kate Austen!"

Ela o olhou sem entender.

"A peça é sobre você! É sobre nós! Jack está apaixonado por você!"

O teste de Charlie podia ser ouvido enquanto Kate pensava nisso.

"Você é tão sexy, José," disse Charlie. "Eu não sabia que tinha algum antigo-doutor-transformado-em-artista tão sexy nesta parte do Kansas. Eu acho que posso estar, talvez, apenas talvez, me apaixonando por você. Mais."

"Só porque nossos nomes são parecidos não significa que Jack ainda esteja apaixonado por mim e que ele queira ter 5 filhos comigo, uma casa, um veículo utilitário e um pastor alemão."

Antes que ela percebesse, Kate foi chamada para o teste enquanto um choroso Charlie saía do palco.  
Parada a alguns metros de Jack e Alex, ela olhou brevemente para o roteiro e pigarreou, preparando a garganta para a leitura.

Jack a interrompeu antes que ela começasse. "Pode ler, por favor, o Ato 2, cena 1, digamos...linha 13?"  
Kate encontrou a linha. "Uau, José. Peito cabeludo é muito sexy. E nem um pouco repulsivo."

Foi como se o sonho dele virasse realidade.

"Opapeléseu!" As palavras explodiram para fora de sua boca e ele não pode esconder o júbilo em seu rosto quando se levantou para aplaudir.

"O papel é seu!" exclamou Jack enquanto ele corria para perto de Kate, rindo descontroladamente. Alex correu logo depois dele, sem perder tempo ao cortar um pedaço de papel em tirinhas e jogá-las sobre a cabeça de Kate. "Grande teste!" disse ela. "Você é uma atriz incrível."  
"Mas eu nem tive a chance de-"  
"Você esteve perfeita. Exatamente como imaginei você no papel," disse Jack. "Então, Sawyer é o próximo?"

"Não estou fazendo teste, Jackass," disse Sawyer, andando até eles. E a despeito de ser totalmente contra esta peça, ele ainda se virou para Kate e disse "parabéns" depois de beijá-la no rosto.

"Mas eu escrevi a parte tendo você em mente," disse Jack.  
"Oh, yeah? Então, você me vê como um tabaréu molestador sexual e pervertido, né?"  
"É."  
Sawyer franziu a testa. "Yeah, eu achei que via."

"Escute, eu sei que provavelmente você vai se sair muito mal nisso," começou Jack, colocando sua mão no ombro de Sawyer e olhando-o no olho. "Mas você se sai mal em monte de coisas. Ainda quero que faça o teste."

Sawyer tirou a mão de Jack de seu ombro. "Não vai acontecer, Tennessee Williams."  
"Quem?" perguntou Jack.

Sawyer pegou a mão de Kate e chamou, "Venha, Gunner, estamos indo!"

Um rolo de suor subitamente se formou na testa de Jack enquanto ele observava Sawyer e Kate indo embora- e não era por causa do calor. Ele ficou subitamente muito nervoso. E decidiu que esta era a melhor hora para anunciar uma coisa para a multidão que ele estava escondendo dela. Ainda por cima, o interesse deles como um todo, estava murchando e ele gostava de manter as coisas funcionando com declarações. 

"Tenho uma declaração a fazer!" Ele anunciou.  
Todos pararam para olhar para ele, incluindo Sawyer e Kate.

"Se Sawyer não participar desta peça," disse ele, dando uma pausa para fazer efeito, "os Outros matarão a todos nós!"

Isso pareceu chamar a atenção deles. E percebendo o quão importante isso fazia Sawyer parecer, Jack adicionou rapidamente, "Eles ameaçaram me matar também!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aviso necessário da Autora:** Alguns de vocês pediram que eu incluísse a tia Meg da Leah Kate na minha estória. Bem, não a tia verdadeira da Leah. Eu acho que ela não tem uma tia Meg. Talvez tenha. O que seria estranho.  
Mas estou falando daquela das nossas queridas IH/OTR. Embora essa tarefa pareça impossível eu pensei para mim mesma: "Sou capaz de qualquer coisa! Sou uma super escritora!" Claro que não sou nenhuma dessas coisas e é por isso que consegui, de uma penada, arruinar a tia Meg que todos nós conhecemos e amamos. Já pedi a Leah Kate que não me odeie por isso. E peço a todos o mesmo.  
Só espero que todos tenham lido IH/OTR pra poderem entender algumas das piadas._

Também, tem um belo thread no fórum Sawyer/Kate ( no _ ) que Eulana começou com ilustrações da fanfic. Vocês já devem ter visto o trabalho dela pra fic, mas confidencewoman fez lindos desenhos também! Estou apaixonada por todo esse trabalho de arte!_

Obrigada a todos por ler e fazer review. Me faz continuar!  


**Capítulo 11: Buraco na trama**  
(Qualquer inconsistência inexplicada numa estória)

De todas as pequenas e essenciais tarefas que Sawyer e Kate tinham que fazer para manter um estilo de vida semi-normal, levar o lixo para fora era a que Sawyer menos gostava. Já que a ilha não tinha um depósito de lixo, todos os náufragos se acostumaram a queimar seu lixo após aprender da maneira mais dura que enterrá-lo levava a resultados desastrosos. Ninguém esqueceria daqueles tormentosos três dias, anos atrás, quando os porcos invadiram a praia, revirando em toda a parte, tentando desenterrar o lixo afundado. Ninguém esqueceria porque o "Levante dos Porcos" era celebrado anualmente como feriado pelo amante-dos-porcos, John Locke.  
Embora Sawyer não gostasse dessa tarefa, ele aprendeu do jeito mais duro que deixar Kate queimá-lo não era uma opção. Ninguém esqueceria o dia que Kate foi queimar o lixo e "acidentalmente" iniciou um incêndio na floresta que durou por 17 horas. Ninguém esqueceria porque o "Dia do Incêndio" era celebrado anualmente por Charlie. Ninguém sabia o porque dele celebrá-lo, mas alguns suspeitavam que era só para ele parecer bacana.

Após dar apenas dois passos para fora de sua cabana, Sawyer parou espantado quando Jack subitamente se colocou na frente dele, saindo do nada.

"Diga-me por que você não quer fazer minha peça," ele exigiu.  
Sawyer obrigado, respondendo honestamente disse "Porque eu li o roteiro."

Jack considerou um pouco. Seu enorme ego se recusava a aceitar isso como resposta. "Diga-me porque você não quer fazer minha peça, AGORA MESMO!" Pelo tom ameaçador de sua voz ele parecia estar segurando uma arma contra a cabeça de Sawyer.  
"Seus gritos podem funcionar com Freckles, mas não me diz nada, Jackass."  
"Ah, é?"

Jack pegou a sacola cheia de lixo da mão de Sawyer e jogou nas chamas próximas de uma fogueira prestes a se apagar. "E agora? COmo se sente com o conteúdo dessa sacola em chamas?"

Sawyer deu uma risada. "Muito bem, Doc." Ele decidiu tirar um sarro de Jack enquanto estava lá. "Você acabou de tacar fogo numa gen-u-i-na cópia do Sushi Caipira."

Jack estava na fogueira em um instante, se jogando em cima da sacola há pouco jogada ali, como se fôsse impenetrável ao fogo. Ele rapidamente percebeu que não era, entretanto, quando sentiu seus braços chamuscando enquanto tentava pegar a sacola. Fazendo o que fôsse preciso para salvar seu roteiro entretanto, ele simplesmente apelou para pisar no fogo com os sapatos até a sacola se romper e seu pé ser coberto por uma mistura gosmenta, sobras dos experimentos culinários de Kate.

"Isso é lixo!" Berrou Jack, enojado.  
"Te avisei."

Observando Jack contorcer o rosto numa espécie de careta velada pela mandíbula apertada e o lábio superior duro, Sawyer não estava certo se o homem estava sentindo dor ou se simplesmente, estava a beira das lágrimas. Era provavelmente, uma mistura dos dois.

"ALEX!" Guinchou ele.

Embora não a tivesse visto, Sawyer devia ter imaginado que Alex estava por perto. Ela nunca estava muito longe de seu mentor.

Olhando em volta, ele finalmente reparou nela deixar sua posição espiando pela janela da cabana e correndo em direção do oceano. Ela voltou poucos segundos depois jogando mãozadas de água nas mãos de Jack. Alex repetiu isso até Jack liberá-la da tarefa. Ela prontamente retornou a seu lugar, no lado de fora da janela, espiando Kate.

Pingando agora, Jack foi capaz de esconder as lágrimas em seu rosto em seu exterior molhado. Embora os soluços não ajudassem. Jack colocou as mãos nos quadris, balançou a cabeça curvada incredulamente e caminhou. "Não tem medo de que os Outros nos matem a todos se não fizer minha peça?" ele perguntou.  
"Por incrível que pareça, não."  
Jack parou e fez que sim com a cabeça. Algo em sua expressão fez Sawyer supor que talvez Jack estivesse finalmente desistindo.  
Ele não estava.

"Você não me deixa outra escolha," disse Jack numa voz baixa e firme. "Se você não me escuta talvez escute aquela velha maluca e mandona lá da praia."

"Rose?"  
"Não," respondeu Jack. "Sua própria família."

Sawyer começou a suspeitar onde isso ia parar e não estava gostando nem um pouco. Numa voz igualmente baixa e firme ele disse, "A única família que tenho está naquela cabana e você sabe disso, Jackass."

De algum lugar nas sombras a voz grave de uma velha maluca e mandona pôde ser ouvida dizendo, "Não seja rude, James."

Parando à luz da lua, ela fitou Sawyer com uma injustificada cara de zangada.

Jack sorriu. À guisa de apresentação ele disse, "Sawyer, você conhece sua tia Meg."  
Tia Meg não era tia de Sawyer e todo mundo sabia disso fora tia Meg.

Meg Ford era simplesmente uma das mais reclusas sobreviventes do vôo 815 que, após descobrir há um ano atrás, que Sawyer tinha o mesmo sobrenome, se convencera de que era sua parenta.

Ironicamente, logo que eles caíram na ilha e Sawyer começou a se tornar conhecido como o cretino que gostava de saquear os defuntos, tia Meg ocasionamente era ouvida dizendo gemas memoráveis como "Alguém devia quebrar os dentes desse caipira" ou o inexplicável "Ainda bem que não sou da família desse sacana."

Mas agora ela estava certa de que Sawyer era seu sobrinho há muito tempo desaparecido.

E ninguém conseguia convencer Meg Ford do contrário. Ela era uma severa, sóbria e durona velhota grisalha, que não admitia frescura de ninguém. Era também doida como o diabo.

Sawyer, felizmente, tinha conseguido evitar tia Meg a maior parte do tempo, o que não era tão difícil já que ela preferia passar seus dias dentro de sua própria cabana com todos os seus 27 gatos. E já que não existiam gatos em ilhas tropicais, eles eram na verdade salamandras. Mas ninguém lhe contou isso.

Jack observava os dois encarando friamente um ao outro, Sawyer obviamente aborrecido por ter que lidar com uma velha maluca e tia Meg obviamente aborrecida por ser aparentada com aquele espírito de porco.

"Sabem," disse Jack, cofiando sua pera espetada, "essa é uma grande idéia para minha peça. Por que eu não insiro aleatoriamente novos personagens no Sushi Caipira e faço a platéia acreditar que eles estiveram ali o tempo todo? Vai funcionar, na certa! E não confundiria a platéia nem um pouco... é genial!"

Satisfeito com sua própria incrível criatividade e pela brisa que entrava pelo buraco de sua camiseta provendo a seu mamilo desnudo uma renovada lufada de ar, Jack chamou Alex para seu lado para que pudessem ir.

"Dude, isso é como Dawn em Buffy."

Sem surpresa, Hurley havia subitamente aparecido para compartilhar sua cultura pop inútil com ninguém que estivesse interessado.  
Jack respirou fundo e virou os olhos, um pequeno gesto para que Hurley soubesse que ele era muito importante para escutar qualquer coisa que ele tivesse a dizer. "Hurley, eu não falo Klingon."

"Você sabe. Buffy, a caçadora de vampiros. A série da tv... sobre ... a caçadora de vampiros? Eles deram a Buffy uma irmã adolescente na 5ª temporada, primeiro episódio."

"Você já ouviu falar dessa série de televisão?" Perguntou Jack a Alex que estava agora parada a seu lado.  
"O que é televisão?" ela perguntou.  
"Caso encerrado."

Hurley balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho, bem como Jack e Alex iam embora também.

"Nós vamos editar o roteiro, José?" Perguntou Alex, excitada.  
"Sim," disse Jack. "Editar." Quando ele disse isso, piscou. E também desenhou balões de texto com os dedos.

Enquanto Jack e Alex iam embora para "editar", Kate, tendo acabado de colocar Gunner na cama, foi para fora da cabana para ver o que estava segurando Sawyer.  
"Oh," disse ela, surpresa por ver a velha maluca da praia que achava que era tia de Sawyer. A única vez que Kate soube de tia Meg ter deixado sua cabana por alguma outra coisa além de absoluta necessidade foi quando Locke decidiu andar pela praia nu.  
Meg tinha puxado a cadeira e decidido apenas... assistir. Ironicamente aquele fora o dia em que todos os outros da praia haviam decidido não sair das cabanas.

"Ô, meu Deus, Locke está nu de novo?" Perguntou Kate, rapidamente cobrindo os olhos com as mãos temerosa de ver um Locke desnudo subitamente aparecendo na frente dela. De novo.

"Relaxe, Meg veio só visitar," Disse Sawyer. "E já estava indo embora."

Kate não se importava com Meg tanto quanto Sawyer. Ela gostava da idéia de ter mais família em volta, mesmo que fôsse de mentira. Mas ela gostava de mentiras, então tudo dava certo. Ela estendeu a mão e sorriu. "Oi, Meg."

A expressão cética e desconfiada de Meg fez Kate pensar que talvez não tivesse deixado uma impressão duradoura na última vez que a vira. "Sou eu, Kate."

"Kate. Você parece mais como uma Sally pra mim," disse tia Meg sabiamente.  
Um momento de desconfortável silêncio pairou entre elas enquanto Kate tentava pensar em algo para falar. O melhor que lhe ocorreu foi um febril "Sally é um lindo nome."

Meg caminhou até Kate e se inclinou até quase tocar o nariz dela com o seu. "Pelo menos é o que o FBI parece pensar," cochichou ela assustadoramente.

Enquanto Kate cogitava se o FBI pensava ou não que ela parecia mais com Sally, tia Meg agarrou seu queixo, examinando seu rosto. "Pelo menos você arrumou uma bonita," disse ela a Sawyer.

Tudo que Sawyer conseguiu fazer foi ficar parado, atônito. "Por que está agindo assim, Meg? Você já conheceu Kate. Eu e ela já estamos juntos por quase 4 anos."  
"Quer que eu faça uma festa?" fulminou ela. "Seu tio John e eu ficamos juntos por 35 anos antes dele morrer naquele acidente de carro em ´87."  
"O único tio que eu já tive morreu de um tumor no cérebro."  
"Eu disse acidente de carro?" perguntou tia Meg. "Por que tenho certeza que disse tumor no cérebro. Você devia lavar as orelhas, James."

Enquanto tia Meg fitava Sawyer, Kate tentava, o mais polidamente possível, destravar os dedos da mulher de seu rosto. Ela sentia ser importante ser polida com a coisa mais próxima que ela jamais tivera de uma sogra.  
"Tia Meg, gostaria de entrar e tomar um suco de manga ou uma cerveja?" Estas eram as duas únicas bebidas na casa Austen-Ford.

"De jeito nenhum!" gritou Sawyer. "Se ela entrar, nunca mais conseguimos fazer ela ir embora!"  
"Sawyer!" disse Kate. Até ela ficava surpresa com quão rude ele podia ser as vezes.  
"Escuta, dona," continuou Sawyer, "nós realmente adoraríamos ficar aqui fora a noite toda e ter nossa pequena reunião familiar, mas--"

"Sawyer," disse tia Meg como que experimentando esse nome pela primeira vez. Seu rosto parecia indicar que "Sawyer" tinha deixado um gosto ruim em sua boca. "Você ainda usa esse nome? Você sabe o que um Sawyer é? É alguém que serra pessoas ao meio. É assim que você quer ficar conhecido?"

Sawyer curvou a cabeça em exaspero. "Posso ir embora agora, por favor?"

"Eu tiro o chapéu pra você por aguentá-lo," disse Meg, se virando para Kate. "Eu posso aguentar o sotaque idiota e o cabelo David Spade, mas eu não suportava um homem que escuta Barry Manilow."

"Eu não escuto Barry Manilow!" retrucou Sawyer. Ele ficou ainda mais zangado por Kate ficar rindo dessa revelação como se ela acreditasse. Como se essa Meg Ford maluca pudesse saber que ele costumava escutar 'Mandy' sem parar nos anos 80 tentando superar uma garota com o mesmo nome que tinha dado o fora nele.

Não que isso jamais tivesse acontecido.

"Eu nunca escutei 'Mandy'!" disse ele inconvincentemente. Por conta própria, sua voz se partiu no 'Mandy'.

Kate ficou feliz por partilhar uma risada com tia Meg até ver o sorriso da velhota intimidante rapidamente sumir. Ela olhou para Kate como seu nunca a tivesse visto antes, dando um passo para trás e um passo para frente para ter uma visão melhor. "Levante sua blusa."  
"O quê?"  
Meg, aparentemente irritada por Kate não seguir instruções simples, levantou a blusa por ela. Tia Meg inspecionou sua barriga. E a apalpou. E murmurou algo ininteligível para ela. Deixando a blusa de Kate voltar para o lugar, tia Meg se virou para Sawyer com um olhar acusador.  
"Seu filho da mãe."

"_Perdão?_" disse Sawyer.  
"Você a embuchou."  
"É o seu jeito de dar parabéns?"

"Viu o que eu fiz ali?" disse tia Meg, se virando para Kate. "É um dom que eu sempre tive. É uma coisa danada. Eu sempre sei quando uma mulher está grávida. É o meu legado da família Ford."  
"Oh, _por favor_," debochou Sawyer. "Qualquer um pode ver que ela está grávida. Olha pra ela, já tá aparecendo."  
"Sawyer!" disse Kate, surpresa com o quanto ele podia ser insensível as vezes. Muito embora ela tentasse lutar contra elas, lágrimas pularam dos cantos de seus olhos.

"Baby, não chore," disse Sawyer se maldizendo mentalmente por ter chamado Kate do que deveria ser o equivalente a gorda na cabeça dela. Normalmente Kate não chorava por coisas tolas como essas mas, normalmente Kate não ficava toda grávida e hormonal.

"Bem pensado, seu merdinha, você fez a mãe de seu filho chorar. Imagino que o filho seja dele." acrescentou ela.  
Kate fez que sim com a cabeça, enxugando os olhos.

"E está de quantos meses?"  
"Bem, por volta de--"  
"Como assim, _por volta_? Você não sabe?"  
"Não existe nenhum aparelho de ultra-som na ilha, então é um pouco difícil de--"

Tia Meg cortou as palavras de Kate colocando sua mão na barriga de Kate de novo. Ela examinou de novo. Apalpou de novo, e dessa vez ao invés de sussurrar, ela gritou.  
"Você está com 16 semanas, um dia a mais, um dia a menos. Quer saber o sexo?"

"Você não tem como saber isso," exclamou Sawyer.  
"Eu perguntei a você?" cortou tia Meg. Ela se virou de novo para Kate. "Bem, quer ou não quer?"  
"Não," desdenhou Kate.  
"Ainda bem, por que não tem como eu saber isso."

Se voltando para Sawyer ela acrescentou, "mas eu sei que seja lá o que fôr ele vai amaldiçoar o dia que Deus decidiu te dar a ele como pai. Francamente, eu não acho que com esse seu cérebro de ervilha você possa lidar com uma criança."

"Meg," disse Sawyer, "conheça meu filho."

Gunner, que devia estar dormindo, havia se esgueirado para fora da cabana há uns cinco minutos e havia achado a parte de trás das pernas do pai um bom esconderijo. Sawyer deu um passo para o lado para mostrá-lo.

"Você," disse Meg, se ajoelhando. "Você é o guri que está sempre mijando na minha porta. Pensei que era da ninhada de José."

"Ora, vai te a merda," rosnou Sawyer. "Não preste atenção nela, Gun, ela é doida."

"Qual é o seu nome, garoto?" continuou tia Meg.  
"Gunner."

Tia Meg olhou para Kate e depois para Sawyer. "Que nome estúpido."

"Quantos anos você tem, Gunner?"  
Ela esperava a resposta fofa que as crianças sempre dão quando perguntadas sobre isso, mostrar a idade delas com os correspondentes dedinhos acompanhado da declaração "Isso tudo". Em vez disso Gunner apenas deu de ombros e disse, "Sei lá."  
"Bem esperto," disse Meg.

"Ele tem três," disse Kate. "Você tem três," contou ela a Gunner.

Tia Meg continuava encarando o menino muito embora tudo que ele fizesse fôsse sorrir para ela. E olhando como se nenhum garotinho jamais houvesse sorrido para ela, o que talvez fõsse o motivo dela continuar encarando. "Bem?" disse tia Meg depois de um tempo. "Você faz algum truque?"

Gunner balançou a cabeça.

Tia Meg suspirou e se levantou como se já tivesse escutado tudo que precisasse saber. "Que garotinho chato," disse ela. "Puxou a mãe."

Foi bem aí que Kate percebeu que, provavelmente, nunca iria deixar a impressão duradoura em tia Meg que ela tão desesperadamente desejava. Ela levantou Gunner e o embalou no quadril. "Já passou da hora dele ir dormir," disse se desculpando.

"Você acha?" provocou Meg. "Acho que devia fazer alguma coisa, então."

Kate foi até Sawyer para ele dar boa-noite para Gunner. Nisso, se sentindo obrigada, e talvez vendo uma oportunidade para uma chance final de realmente se conectar com Meg, Kate caminhou até ela para que Gunner pudesse lhe dar boa-noite também. Igual ao que ele tinha feito com Sawyer, o menino se esticou até ela e a abraçou. Aparentemente ele gostava da idéia de ter mais família por perto, igual a sua mãe.

Tia Meg ficou lá parada rigidamente, ocasionalmente dando tapinhas nas costas de Gunner levemente, até ele finalmente largá-la.

"E como vai a sua asma?" tia Meg murmurou astutamente antes que Kate fôsse embora. "Asma é a pior coisa do mundo, não é? Toda aquela respiração ofegante..."

"Asma? Eu não..." Kate disfarçou, temendo saber exatamente sobre o que tia Meg estava para dizer. Suas bochechas já estavam começando a avermelhar de constrangimento.  
"Oh, certo, era a garota morta, Sharon ou coisa assim," disse tia Meg. "Engano meu."  
Kate riu nervosamente, aliviada e um pouco aturdida tentando entender os jogos mentais de tia Meg.  
Uma vez Kate tendo entrado na cabana e fechado a porta, Meg decidiu que era hora de ir aos finalmentes.

"José me pagou três côcos para te convencer a fazer alguma parte naquela peça dele. Então, o que você diz? Vamos colocar o show na estrada?"  
Cansado e desejando desesperadamete acabar logo com isso, Sawyer sentou em uma das cadeiras do avião na frente de sua cabana. Tia Meg sentou na outra.

"Eu gosto dela," dissse ela subitamente.  
"Kate?"  
"Não, Sally."

"Você tem um jeito muito estranho de mostrar isso," resmungou Sawyer.  
"Ah, como se você não tivesse, quando estava paquerando ela."  
"Do que você tá falando?"  
"Eu ouvi falar daquele beijo que você extorquiu dela! Só estou deixando ela nas pontas dos pés como você fazia."  
"Yeah, bem, aquilo foi diferente. Aquilo deu certo."  
"Eu sei," disse Meg. "É o jeito Ford."

Sawyer fez que sim com a cabeça, para agradá-la. "Certo. _O jeito Ford_."

"Ela está tendo muita tontura?" tia Meg perguntou.  
"Kate? Na verdade, não."  
"Por que isso é perfeitamente normal. E é estúpido da sua parte se preocupar com isso."  
"Eu não me preocupo."

"Quando o bebê chegar, ela vai ter que alimentá-lo. Você sabe de onde vem o leite?"  
"Você conheceu Gunner, não foi?"  
"Ele vem dos seios dela."

Sawyer estremeceu e tia Meg tomou isso como um sinal de que ele era estúpido e imaturo demais para ter um bebê. O que ela não sabia era que Sawyer estava apenas horrizado por ter acabado de ouvir uma velha dizer a palavra 'seio'.

"Não fique tão surpreso, James. Você mamou nos seios de sua mãe e seu tio John mamou nos meus!"

"_Primo_ John."

"Não! Tio! Presta atenção."

"Por favor, pare..."

"Eu esperava que você fôsse um pouco mais grato pela sabedoria que estou lhe passando. Você sabe a sorte que tem por ter um membro de sua família há tanto tempo perdida, acidentada na mesma ilha que você? Isso é raro!"

"Quase impossível."

Sawyer se encostou e apoiou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, imaginando quando ela iria convencê-lo de participar na peça de Jack para poder ir embora.

"Eu sei que você não acha que eu sou sua tia," disse Meg candidamente. "Tudo bem. Você é um adulto, pode decidir o que bem entender."  
"Bom saber."

"Mas você devia saber qeu a razão de seus bolsos estarem cheios de marcadores não é por que lá no fundo você é tão esquisito quanto as outras pessoas dessa ilha. Isso é uma tradição da família Ford. E eu _sou_ sua tia."

Sawyer se virou para olhá-la nos olhos, enervado por ela saber isso sobre ele. "Carregar por aí um monte de marcadores é uma coisa perfeitamente normal para um homem heterosexual fazer," avisou Sawyer. E após um momento ele perguntou cansado "Você carrega marcadores, também?"  
"Não. Gatos."  
"O quê?"

Tia Meg começou a esvaziar os bolsos e lá estavam as famosas salamandras.  
Ela alinhou as lagartas com manchas alaranjadas no braço da cadeira do avião e começou a dizer seus nomes, as apresentando ao sobrinho.

"Esta é Fluffy. É uma vaca," começou ela. "Esta é Vivien, Zelda, Malhado, Jackpot, James Ford-"  
"Você chamou seu gato com o meu nome?" perguntou Sawyer.  
"Claro que sim! Ele é bem parecido com você."  
Sawyer nem quis perguntar. 

"Então, você vai fazer a peça do José, ou não?"  
"Não."  
"Bem," disse tia Meg, se levantando. "Não pode dizer que eu não tentei."

Ela recolheu seus gatos, os enfiou nos bolsos e deixou Sawyer se sentindo perplexo.  
Era assim que ele sempre se sentia depois de falar com ela.

"Boa noite, tia Meg."  
Ela já estava fora do alcance da voz então.


End file.
